


摇篮之光

by NarcissaBu



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: F/M, 合家欢, 角色存活无死亡
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 32,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarcissaBu/pseuds/NarcissaBu
Summary: 玛奇玛小姐只是一名普通的性格有点恶劣的精英女白领
Relationships: Denji & Makima (Chainsaw Man)
Kudos: 14





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> 标题是CBI一款香水的名字  
> 24K纯糖甜到OOC的现代不知名AU  
> 年龄操作，全员存活，全员友善

1

据说长不大的香猪都属于谣传，再迷你的小香猪幼崽、再努力控制饮食，养上个三两年也难逃体重飙上一百的命运。

但是电次那只名叫啵奇塔的小猪起码养了有七八年，直到电次十六岁被早川家收养之前，他俩都是一份便当分着吃。可啵奇塔始终维持着小型犬一样的娇小体型，每每牵着绳遛出门时，总叫人惊叹纷纷，过来询问这猪哪里买的。

这着实是一件相当引人注目的差事。所以在入住早川家之后，遛猪这项工作很快就被帕瓦抢去了。电次一直暗暗怀疑这个和他住在同一屋檐下，冲厕所都要人催的义妹脑子不太好使。不然 “ 天啊！别人遛狗你遛猪！ ” 这种感叹，为什么会被她理解成夸奖？还是说她养的那只猫过于厌恶出门没法遛，只能退而求其次？

不过不管怎么说，有人分担一点工作总是好的。这天电次从便利店下了晚班正在补觉，梦里，那些他舍不得买的杂志，封面上的大胸长发姐姐一个个都走了起来，笑容满满地对着他嬉笑挑逗，正在他跃跃欲试地伸出手想要触碰一下某一位的胸部时，突然少女尖细的嗓子一声哭号打破了所有美好的梦境。

“ 不好了！电次！不好了，快开门 ——”

他睡眼惺忪地翻下了床，抓了抓头发提上裤子往门边走，一边开门一边嘴里喃喃地抱怨： “ 嚎什么嚎，老子正做着美梦马上就要摸到 ……”

电次说着推开了门，越过耸搭着肩膀哭丧着脸的帕瓦，看到了一位姿容端秀的红发女性，着抱着手臂从容地对他微笑着。

“…… 胸部。 ” 电次无意识地任最后两个字从嘴边滑落，瞬间反应过来，反手狠狠地甩上了门。

两分钟后，他又重新打开了门，头发已经收拾得服服帖帖，衣服也换上了他最好一套服装 —— 高校制服。他侧首躬身，风度翩翩地请两位女士进入客厅， “ 你们好，请进。 ”

帕瓦看怪物一样地盯住他，眼泪还没干。

电次狠狠甩她一个眼刀，也不管她看不看得懂，做了一个杀鸡抹脖的手势。

然而那位五官秀丽的红发女人只是轻轻摇了摇头， “ 打扰了，初次见面，我叫玛奇玛，我 ……”

“ 是！玛奇玛小姐！初次见面，我是电次！ ” 穿着校服的男孩立刻规规矩矩元气十足地回答，企图挽回自己之前衣冠不整 —— 极有可能裤子都没提好 —— 出言不逊的邋遢形象。

“ 啊呀！电次笨蛋！ ” 帕瓦急得一跺脚， “ 请进什么呀，啵奇塔受伤了！ ”

“ 哦 …… 啊？！ ” 这时候被美色震得忘记了正经事的电次才终于回想起来，把自己从梦中惊醒的不是这个比梦境还没好的玛奇玛小姐，而是帕瓦的 “ 不好了！ ” 。

“ 受伤了？啵奇塔怎么样了？ ”

“ 是这样的，电次君， ” 女人冷静礼貌地回答， “ 今早遛狗时，我看管不当，狗狗把这位帕瓦小姐的猪弄伤了。现在我们已经把它送去了宠物医院，医生应该正在处理伤口，据说是没什么大问题，怕你担心，所以特地过来请你一同去看一下。 ”

“ 嗯，对。 ” 帕瓦跟着点点头。

“……” 电次长长松了口气， “ 没事就好。 ”

“ 是的， ” 玛奇玛跟着又说， “ 具体还是要看医生怎么说，毕竟是我的责任，我会承担全部的治疗费用。真的很抱歉，刚搬到这里来，就弄伤了邻居的宠物。 ”

说话间，电次已经跟着换上了写关门出去。玛奇玛瞥了眼这两个样子看上去都不太聪明的少年男女，眼角的余光在门牌的 “ 早川宅 ” 上扫了一眼。

“ 啊 ……” 电次不知道怎么接话的抓了抓头发，激动和担心过去，后知后觉地有些局促了起来， “ 玛奇玛小姐是刚搬到这片街区啊。 ”

“ 是的， ” 女人莫测地款款而笑， “ 我养狗，以后出门散步可能会经常遇到，还请麻烦多多关照了。 ”

2

啵奇塔确实还好，只是小腿被划破了一处，后背擦破了皮，脸上毛被剪掉了许多但是并没有伤口。医生给他消毒后简单地包扎腿部和背上。

“ 不要碰水，两天后自行拆下就行，然后 ……” 经验丰富的兽医迟疑了一下，还是摸出了一个伊丽莎白圈向电次示意， “ 给它带上这个，不要让它自己碰伤口，更不能舔。 ”

“ 好的。 ” 反而是玛奇玛先站出来， “ 麻烦了，请给我们一个最好的。 ”

“ 哦，哦哦。 ” 医生说，为小香猪带好了耻辱圈。这边电次抱着脖子上套着小太阳的啵奇塔，那边玛奇玛跟着护士去付了账，帕瓦这边看看那边看看，新奇得很，就差摸一小把散装处方猫粮来尝了。

“ 别和人说我认识你。 ” 电次小声说。犹豫了一下却还是没忍住，悄悄凑近了帕瓦，伸着脖子朝她耳边凑， “ 好吃吗？ ”

帕瓦立刻往他嘴里塞了两粒， “ 自己尝。 ”

于是电次也嘎嘣嘎嘣地嚼了起来，评价说， “ 有点腥，有点淡，不过挺脆。 ”

“ 是吧是吧！ ” 帕瓦也高兴起来，叽叽咕咕地说着自己的其他发现， “ 那个罐头应该也会很好吃 —— 啵奇塔要吃吗？ ”

就在这两个人即将做出给猪喂处方猫粮这一行为之前 —— 其实喂了也没所谓，猪毕竟是杂食动物，之前跟着电次居无定所的时候也什么都吃 —— 玛奇玛终于付好了钱姗姗来迟，看到了他们两个人甚至还有点惊讶。

“ 你们还没走吗？ ”

电次和帕瓦齐刷刷地抬头有点惊讶地看着她。

玛奇玛第一次有了类似叹息的表情： “ 你们应该都是魔猎高中的学生吧，上学已经要迟到了。 ”

“ 啊！ ” 电次一下子跳起来，和帕瓦开始面面相觑。只不过一个人脸上写着 “ 被发现了好丢脸 ” ，另一个则是 “ 上学？为什么要上学逃课不香吗？ ”

诚然，被收养没有多久，刚刚结束流浪生活，虽然对于打工补贴家用这件事两个人都很有自觉，他们却都认为上学是比较没有必要的事情。

这种事电次当然不可能直接对初见非常有好感的漂亮女性讲出口，他立刻说： “ 对！上学，我马上回去上学哈哈哈哈哈马上去 ……” 拉着帕瓦就往外跑。

“ 算了，迟到你们也进不了门，就当你们请一天假照顾宠物吧， ” 玛奇玛轻轻叹了一口气， “ 我送你们回家，但是不要穿着制服在外面乱跑，听懂了吗？ ”

电次立刻规规矩矩地点头。

两个小朋友排排坐地跟在玛奇玛上了她的车。和女人丰润秀丽的外表不同的是，她开的是一台奔驰商务车，内饰风格冷峻极简，虽然比他们监护人早川秋开的性价比之王本田飞渡宽敞豪华血多，但是却让人情不自禁地端直后背正襟危坐。

一路维持这样紧张的姿势回了家，玛奇玛依然礼貌十足地给两个小孩子开了车门，又一次对咬伤小猪的事情道歉。 “ 不管怎么说，还是我的狗狗给两位添麻烦了，真是不好意思 …… 但是也不方便再多致歉了，我这边还要上班，那么，先再见了。 ”

即使是对着两个小孩子，她的敬语也用的标准完整，连再见都讲的最标准的さようなら，只是这个词潜藏的另一层含义让电次有点着急，他不由自主地追问了一句。

“ 玛奇玛小姐，我们还会再见面的吧？ ”

女人正要开门上车，闻言侧脸对他微微一笑， “ 当然。 ”

那笑容明丽绚烂，又似乎带着无尽的暗示与深意。旋即油门一踩，引擎启动，电次被尾气的热风喷了一脸，还痴痴抱着猪站在原地，像是被晃得回不过来神来。

“ 干嘛啊 ……” 帕瓦搓了搓手臂， “ 笑得怪恶心的 ……”

“ 吱！ ” 啵奇塔也眨眨眼，叫了一声。

3

当天两个逃学分子还是没有去上课。

电次继续回房间补他的觉，而帕瓦百无聊赖地窝在沙发上玩游戏机，因为反应快智商低，好些游戏也玩得绊绊磕磕的。其实最初帕瓦也有打工计划，但是鉴于这个姑娘过于俏丽的外表，以及相应的低智力低道德水准，极有可能找不到合适的打工而走上援交的歧途，几乎要操秃了他那一头秀发的早川秋最后还是勒令她不许打工，没事做就闲在家里蹲着。

当然，其实还有高中生援交那回事，不过以目前帕瓦对于上学和制服裙的厌恶，她暂时还想不到那一层。

中午的时候两个人吃了留在冰箱里的便当，傍晚电次爬起来认真做了几样饭菜，可惜从六点等到八点半，秋还是没有回来的意思，打电话过去也迟迟没有人接听。

“ 是出什么事故了吗？ ”

十点钟，帕瓦指着电视里正在播放的晚间档恋爱剧问。女主角在一个下雨的纪念日约会地点等着迟迟不来的男主角，而另一边，暴雨冲刷着已经侧翻的自行车，鲜艳的玫瑰花散落一地。

“ 要是秋出了事故 ……” 电次和帕瓦对视了一眼，突然同时露出一个如出一辙地硕大笑容， “ 那岂不是遗产都归我们了！ ”

“ 可以随便花！买好吃的！再没有人管我，逼我上学，逼我冲厕所！ ”

“ 是的再也不用 …… 等等帕瓦厕所还是要冲的！ ”

这时门口终于传来吱呀的开门声，一个年轻却充满疲惫的声音响起来。

“ 我回来了 …… 话说，我怎么感觉有人诅咒我的样子？ ”

“…… ！ ” 电次和帕瓦同时冲到门口， “ 你终于回来了！等你吃饭呢我都要额死了！ ”

秋一边脱鞋一边挂外套，原本有点清冷的客厅霎时间被三个人闹闹哄哄的声音衬托的狭小无比， “ 别提了，我们那个超人女部长今天不知道抽了什么风，居然上班迟到了，于是变本加厉地拉着我们赶进度 ……”

他无比疲惫地揉着眉心，年轻清俊的脸上已经有了未老先衰的痕迹， “ 明明是她说的，我们工作安排十分合理，不能在规定时间完成工作而需要加班弥补的人都是废物，真到了她身上，又反过来 …… 不过她身上工作估计也是很重，我们走的时候她还在办公室，也不知道今天能不能回去 ……”

已经在打工中积累了简单的社畜经验的电次立刻毫不留情地嘲笑： “ 这种时候你还替压迫你的上司操心，安心吧，他们什么时候捞到的好处都绝对比你多 …… 比如那个垃圾店长，哼 ……”

秋毫不留情面地打断了他： “ 你们两个，今天又没有去上学吧？ ”

帕瓦跳了起来： “ 你怎么知道的？ ”

回答是一脸冷漠的不屑： “ 一诈救出来了，你说我怎么知道的？ ”

“ 呜哇 ……” 电次不忍直视地捂脸，他一直自忖是两个人当中更聪明的那个。

帕瓦则一蹦更高： “ 好狡猾！ ”

秋这边已经开始把饭菜端到厨房重新加热了，他头也不回地喃喃数落着， “ 你说你们两个，不学无术，什么都不懂，以后想要出去工作都找不到合适的打工。你们今天给我打电话了对吧？我没接到，但是你们可以发邮件啊 …… 不会罗马音，哼。电次还好一点，起码会拼假名，认得几个汉字，帕瓦就更夸张了，连假名都认不全 ……”

帕瓦突然大声抗议了起来，并且说出了她一整天最聪明的一句话： “ 你明明知道我不认识字还送我去读高中！ ”

秋一时间被她的机智惊呆了，讷讷了半天说不出话来。电次也目瞪口呆地看着她，似乎全然不相信这种水平的反驳是她可以讲出来的，甚至他也开始反思，为什么自己要去高中吊车尾，如果从国小开始读，那不是能考到全班第一了吗？

好在他还没来得及把自己的思考结果讲出来，无可奈何地早川秋一把扯开了自己的发圈，把热好的饭往桌上一撂，转身钻进浴室打算泡个澡冷静去了。

模糊的磨砂玻璃后，水声隐约着打电话的声音， “ 摩西摩西，姬野 ……”

“ 切， ” 电次不屑又嫉妒地撇了撇嘴，想起监护人那个简直是烟枪酒鬼的女朋友，脑子里模模糊糊隐现一个秀致的侧影， “ 那种女人有什么好的 ……”

4

也是因为脑海中那个影子，这晚又不需要去打工，第二天电次还是犹犹豫豫地顶着帕瓦的嘲笑，套上制服，背着空荡荡的书包上了学。

他起了一个大早，沿着有点陌生的路线走到了学校，在校门口有点胆怯地混入了人流。好在校门口负责检查的教师和风纪委员都没有看出什么异样，他得以顺利地进了教室，在自己的座位上缩成一团窝好。

电次后面的座位一直都是空着的，他又是甚至喜欢把自己不用的书本扔到后面的桌子上，这次他发现自己所有的东西都被归位了，叠得整整齐齐的放在桌子下面。

这个谜团在临铃声响起还有一两分钟的时候得到了破解，一个看上去神气孱弱，气喘吁吁得脸颊绯红的女生冲进教室，在他身后坐下。她仿佛累极又仿佛过分虚弱一样地不住喘息着，那声音又软又娇，电次没忍住回头瞥了她一眼，正看到她眼光似乎都迷蒙着，眼底泛着水雾，他不由觉得全身一阵电流掠过，属于男性的触角隐隐在探头。

“ 呜哇 …… 这是、这是什么人啊 ……” 电次埋着头趴在桌子上，内心的声音疯狂地呼啸着，一瞬间那个端秀的影子越来越远，他只觉得为了身后这个可爱的姑娘，确实有必要天天上学。

“ 你好， ” 课间的时候，电次利用敏锐的听觉搜集来的情报开始和后座的女生搭话， “ 你是新来的转校生吧，你是俄罗斯人？我叫电次。 ”

“ 电次， ” 女生的嗓音也和她迷醉似的表情十分相称，轻软得让人心都要融化， “ 我知道你，你终于来上学了。 ”

就在电次感到惊喜地觉得这是个能够好好相处的兆头时，女生比他还要惊喜的下一句话立刻给他浇了一盆冷水。她捧着脸，无限欣喜地望住他的脸， “ 你终于来了，我在也不是班级倒第一了。 ”

电次悲愤万分地转回了自己的座位，一头砸向了桌面 —— 这都是什么女人啊！

其实他早该预料到的，他所遇到的漂亮女人并不少，但是根本就没有正常人。一开始和他一起被收养的帕瓦绝对是个超级可爱的妹子，然而却是智力不如猫，吃没吃相睡没睡相，习惯邋遢生活几乎不能自理的家伙；而监护人的女朋友姬野小姐，乍一看也是风情万种的热情美人，可惜五毒俱全，酒后还会变身接吻狂魔吐他一身，夺走他的初吻还留下难以泯灭的心理阴影；班级里根本没有好看的女生，终于有一个柔美病气看上去没什么攻击性的转校生，却一门心思盼着他来好拜托自己的成绩倒数第一的身份 ……

呵 …… 电次一瞬间讽刺地想，我才不让你如愿，我 ……

他突然刹住了，想到了自己的今天来学校的原本理由。那个衬衫端正，领带笔挺的女人，没有谁比她更符合一个完美女人的定义了，玫瑰色的长发在编成的辫子一丝不乱，明明说家里养狗但是身上和车里都没有一根狗毛，不仅爱干净，笑容也是温婉含蓄，礼貌矜持中带着大家风范，最重要的是，对他那么关切 …… 她建议他去上学又没有勉强他，她和这些空有一张脸性格却恶劣异常的女人完全不一样！

电次突然醒悟了，原来他命中注定要遇到这样一位完美的女性，所以身边其他所有的女人才会这样奇形怪状，这原来是运气的守恒！

5

于是电次开启了每天起早遛猪上学的积极模式，成绩也如后座那个叫塞雷的俄罗斯女生所愿，顶替了她的倒数第一位置。

这样的改变让秋大感震惊，甚至怀疑电次是不是受了什么刺激。

只是抢夺遛猪这个运动还好，上课学习在电次十六年的人生中，实属枯燥乏味又困难的第一事。加上班级里同学奇特异样的眼光，老师们充满怀疑的表情，就算嘴里说着 “ 我才不在乎呢 ” 的十几岁前面，自尊心也难免受到打击，挫败感与日俱增 ……

好在电次即将放弃的时候，功夫不负有心人，他终于在夏天即将开始的一个蒙着晨雾的清早，遇到了那位容止娟丽，红发耀眼的女性。

初夏清早湿润润的空气微凉，玛奇玛已经换上了标准的晨跑套装，挂脖运动背心加上修身的跑步短裤，人鱼线清晰的腰部挂着一个装钥匙手机的小包。一头红发扎起一个高马尾，显得青春靓丽，看上去像是个女大学生。她左手腕上套着运动手环，随着跑动摆臂，右手则牵着一眼扫过去都数不清有多少根的狗绳。

是的，她在一边晨跑一边遛狗。

粗一下看去有阿拉斯加，秋田，边牧，萨摩耶和哈士奇，全部都是大中型犬，个个皮毛油光水滑精神抖擞，碰到喜欢狗狗的小姑娘，估计都忍不住追上去摸几下。但是一个人遛这么多的狗，这样浩大的阵仗，就让人绝生不出心思靠近，甚至于这群狗都比她裸露的腿部线条更加引人眼球。

一群 …… 一大群平均体重在三十公斤以上的动物，被牵在一只手里，难免彼此挨挨蹭蹭走路别脚，但是它们都被绳子的长度安排得妥妥当当，各司其位，丝毫不乱，随着主人的步调行走，就像被安置在雪橇上那样妥帖。

这些狗单个哪只拎出来，都是乖巧萌杀、人畜无害的，凑成一群却看起来威风凛凛，宛如拱卫着公主的骑士，一只比一只不好惹。

电次完全傻掉了，呆若木鸡地站在旁边看这一列晨跑站队浩浩荡荡地从他旁边经过，甚至牵着猪往后撤了两步。

啵奇塔也回忆起了之前的心理阴影一样，以往见了不管什么动物总要哼哼唧唧地叫两声，这次也是悄无声息地溜到到了电次的身后。

玛奇玛跑来了，玛奇玛的马尾辫随着跑步的动作轻盈甩动，玛奇玛经过了，玛奇玛似乎抬手擦了下汗，玛奇玛跑远了 ……

明明期待了好久的偶遇，基于电次没胆子上前搭话，就这样无疾而终。

只能在背后远远地看着女人跃动的背影，他甚至没胆子跟上去看看她到底住在哪里。不过好在电次最后残存的一点智慧，让他记得抬手看表，记下了玛奇玛晨跑的时间。

然后抱着猪拔腿跑回家，把自己埋在被子里疯狂地扑腾。

“ 啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊 ——”

“ 玛奇玛小姐 ——”

“ 有没有看到我啊 ——”

“ 啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊 ——”

答案当然是否定，玛奇玛那双瞳孔形状略有点奇怪的眼睛看向哪里都是那么的专注，简直有点旁若无人的感觉，包括在晨跑中，也是专注自己的路线，而旁边或是惊叹或是驻足乃至偷拍的路人统统熟视无睹。

电次异常懊恼地抱着枕头在床上来回滚动了不知道多少圈，他对于帕瓦在在一边的询问和嘲笑充耳不闻，只觉得自己四舍五入根本就是错过了一个亿，连带着，完全没有心情再去学校接受智商的侮辱了。

“ 你现在的样子，活像一只交配失败的大猩猩！ ” 帕瓦咯咯地笑着，毫不留情地指出。

电次横了她一眼，一把抢走她手里没有开封的酸奶，狠狠吸了一口，微微冷静了下来一点。他看了看她，又看了看被扔在床头，毛发也给揉得乱七八糟的啵奇塔，突然想到另一回事。

“ 玛奇玛小姐的狗狗看起来很乖啊 ……” 他有点不解地问， “ 怎么会把啵奇塔咬伤？ ”

帕瓦有点不忍卒视地别过了头。

“ 不是咬伤的， ” 她的声音咬字有点重，像是憋着什么， “ 啵奇塔看到那群狗太兴奋了，冲进去跟着一起跑，又跟不上，被绊倒踩到了 ……”

电次想了一下小小型的香猪被狗群淹没的样子，简直是预见了自己的将来，瞬间同命相怜起来，抱住它一顿猛蹭。

“ 啵奇塔啊啊啊 ——”

一人一猪在被子里又翻滚了起来。

但是羞恼的情绪退散了，女人奔跑时脖颈扬起的优美线条，上一次见面隐没在衬衫领带后的精巧锁骨，还有裸露在外的纤腰，充满力量感的长腿 …… 这些东西在少年本来也就装满荷尔蒙的脑海里清晰起来。

帕瓦听到渐渐没有声音了，有点担心地去掀被子，正看见电次满脸通红，眼神似乎都有点直。

“…… 好可爱。 ”

“ 哈？？ ”

6

遗憾的是，电次后来在同一时间同一地点蹲守了一周，都没有再次看到玛奇玛。也许是她每次遛狗晨跑的时间都不一样，也可能是她这种职场精英并不是很有时间天天遛狗。不过受这种精神的影响，帕瓦也不甘示弱地跟着电次每天一起上学了。

“ 还要不要坚持啊 ……” 这天晚饭上，电次喃喃自语，也不管帕瓦听到了肯定会幸灾乐祸。

“ 坚持什么？ ” 秋目前对此事还一无所知， “ 上学？ ”

不管是小猪受伤还是 STK 漂亮大姐姐，这种事他知道了肯定会念，所以帕瓦和电次都很有默契地瞒着他。

“ 啊，不 …… 不是，对！ ” 电次回过神来，胡乱地点点头。

秋这晚也是少见的准时下班回家，和他收养的弟弟妹妹一起吃饭。他如此年轻究竟如何获得的抚养权，到现在还是一个谜。

“ 我正要说这个呢！电次最近非常不错，出勤都接近百分之百了，在学校很开心吧？果然也明白上学是一件好事了吧！ ”

“ 不，并不是 ……” 电次满脸写着拒绝，脑海里瞬间浮现无数张挂零的试卷，以及后座女生脸上泛着病态的潮红，欣喜若狂地握住他手的样子。 “ 谢谢你！我这次又不是倒数第一了。 ” 女生用充满感激的柔媚语调向他呈递一个残酷的事实。至于唯一能稍微挽回一点尊严的体育课，同学们也并不是很喜欢和他这个成绩奇差又不太合群的人一组，每次分组运动，则又不得不接受东拉西扯的排挤。不幸最后和他一组的男生们毫不掩饰地翻着白眼，就算比赛赢得胜利也一点不高兴。

但是也不是没有好事，毕竟上学还有偶遇的可能，而且 ——

“ 是的！在学校很开心，后座的转校生长得超 ~ 级好看。 ”

果然秋有点不认同又有点欣慰地笑了一下， “ 我不太希望你谈恋爱，但是如果真的在一起了，要好好对人家啊！ ”

“ 是是！ ” 电次抻着声调， “ 老头子一样。 ”

“ 帕瓦呢？最近在学校开心吗？ ”

“ 我？ ” 帕瓦完全没有加入对话，慢腾腾地把脸从碗里拔出来， “ 我不想去，那些叽叽喳喳的女孩子太吵了，还有看我的眼神也特别讨厌，让我想打人。 ”

“ 打同学是不对的。 ”

“ 你不说我也知道， ” 帕瓦皱了皱眉， “ 她们会去找老师，烦死了，明明老师不在的时候 …… 啧，算了，说起来，那个 ‘ 援助交际 ’ 是个什么意思？ ”

“ 你说什么？ ” 秋瞬间警觉， “ 这个词你跟谁学的？ ”

“ 就是她们啊， ” 帕瓦满不在乎地撩了一把头发， “ 你不说我也知道是骂人的，她们说我是援交才 …… 才那个什么，能过来上学啊，还有乱七八糟什么的，她们还说那个难受得要死的制服很贵我一定买不起，真是的，我为什么不能和电次一样穿裤子啊？ ”

秋的表情已经完全认真了起来： “ 你班上的女生真的那么说？ ”

“ 是啊，不过你放心， ” 帕瓦豪气地拍拍秋的肩膀， “ 我也想办法骂回去，我不会吃亏的，我就是想知道援交到底是个啥 …… 听上去好像还挺赚钱的样子。 ”

“ 不知道！不许！ ” 秋一拍桌子， “ 我明天去学校反映情况，你和以前一样好好上学！ ” 他转向电次，略带担忧地看着他， “ 电次也是，在班里有没有被欺负啊？ ”

“ 欺负？ ” 电次抓抓头发， “ 没有啊，就是他们都不太愿意理我，说担心和我待久了会被传染智障。 ”

秋捂住了眼睛，长长叹了一口，然后他放下手，双手按住桌子慢慢坐下了。

“ 我明天请假去学校谈谈。 ”

电次和帕瓦对视了一样，耸耸肩，继续吃饭了。

秋抓起手机，走到门口靠着玄关开始打电话，

“ 失礼，对，是我，早川秋，很抱歉这个时间打扰 ……”

“ 是，部长，我是想说，我明天打算请个假。

“ 对，对，是的，我知道，我明白，这段时间部里很忙，对，部长也很辛苦，我知道。但是家里的孩子在学校的情况不太好，实在非常为难，所以 ……

“ 拜托了，对，真的，还请务必 …… 是，是，文件吗？我可以去拿今晚完成，好的，好的，我现在就去，好的，咦 —— ？？ ”

秋陡然拔高的声音，让餐桌那边还不知道让社畜请假是多么艰难的两个孩子转过了头，一个两个蹦高地跑过来扬着嗓门问。

“ 怎么了怎么了？ ”

秋赶紧捂住电话摆摆手，做了一个噤声的手势。

“ 不，没有事，我只是稍稍有点惊讶，没想到部长搬到这边来了 …… 是的，我马上就去。 ”

这是电次离得很近，已经能清楚地从话筒的扬声器里听到一个干练沉着的女声。 “ 好的，秋君，我等你。 ”

7

夏天，傍晚，早川宅的玄关。

帕瓦抱着猫在一边幸灾乐祸地看着热闹。

换好了西装拎上电脑和公文包的早川秋被困在门口完全动不了身，而罪魁祸首正是抱住他大腿整个身体都拖在地面上的电次。

并且他嘴里还在语无伦次地嚎着。

“ 拜托了早川秋、秋、秋哥、早川大人 —— 这是我一生的请求！ ”

“ 请带我一起去吧啊啊啊 ——”

秋努力试图挣了一下，还是没能把人甩开，他只能无奈地劝说， “ 我是去我上司那里办公，取文件，真的不是去玩。 ”

“ 我知道，但是你的上司就是我一直在找到那个大姐姐啊 …… 我找了她好久我跟你说，秋哥，早川大人拜托了请务必带我去啊！ ”

“ 但是 …… 如果她不是呢？而且我要怎么跟她介绍你啊？ ”

察觉到秋语气的松动，电次立刻蹦了起来， “ 没关系！我就在门边悄悄看一下，如果不是她我就走掉，如果是她 …… 玛奇玛小姐人那么好，她一定可以理解的！ ”

听到了名字，确认正是那个人，秋不由扶额， “ 你一定对她有什么误解 ……”

“ 没有！ ” 电次抗议起来， “ 玛奇玛小姐是天使！ ”

即使沉稳靠谱如早川秋，也终于忍不住吐槽： “ 你才见过她几面啊？ ”

谁知道电次竟然认认真真掰手指，很是羞涩地吞吞吐吐回答： “ 两 …… 两次。 ”

“ 所以你要见她干嘛啊！那个恶魔一样的女人！ ” 秋终于接近崩溃了。想到自己请假一天即将迎来的工作地狱，以及那个女人将要给他安排一系列几乎是不可能完成的可怕任务，最后还要微笑着拍着他的肩膀说什么 “ 秋君一定可以做到的吧？ ” 给出一大堆别无选择的选择，秋简直感到绝望。

“ 好了我都知道了， ” 他望着电次，语气舒缓地说，朝着门口慢慢后退了一步， “ 你去房间换衣服。 ”

电次兴奋地跳起来： “ 好耶！ ”

秋趁着他转身，利落地出门落锁。声音掷地有声地砸在门外： “ 不许跟去！以后也不许找她！不要逼我带你们搬家！ ”

他说完还想不放心似的，在门外加了一层反锁。

电次还维持在刚刚兴奋跳上沙发的姿势，整个人成了定格动作。

帕瓦倒是抱着猫溜到了阳台，看着秋出了单元门，影子在路灯下一晃，往西南高档公寓的那个方向去了。

于是她又点着脚跑回来，伸手使劲摇了摇电次的肩膀，语气里是压抑不住的撺掇劲儿， “ 他不让你去你就不去啊？我们跳窗户走！ ”

8

一男一女十几岁的高中生在自己的居住的公寓里做起了小偷。

而且这对经验不丰富的小贼不仅没法打出好好的配合，还叽叽咕咕地拌着嘴。

“ 都说了你不行，让我先下去啊！ ”

“ 你那么胖根本过不去啊笨蛋电次！ ”

“ 那你到那下面能接住我吗？蠢女人！ ”

“ 哼 …… 小瞧我，看我接给你看！ ”

“ 喂喂喂你干嘛！别跳啊别掉 —— 呼，你差点摔下去好吗？站稳了吗？ ”

“ 都说了没问题了，磨磨唧唧的比女人都烦，你还能不能行了？ ”

“ 我也下去，你稍稍，给我留点地方。 ”

“ 等一下啊！我把那个栏杆再拉开一点，要不然你这么胖过不来。 ”

“ 够了啊帕瓦！你说我胖说了两遍了，那是比你壮好吗？你是嫉妒我比你魁梧结实吗？ ”

“ 嫉妒你？开玩笑？有机会我们比一场，看到底谁厉害！ ”

“ 呵！比就比，到时候可别哭着跑去找人帮忙说我打女人。 ”

“ 谁哭谁是孙子，说定了啊 …… 呼，扯开了，你下来吧。 ”

“ 谢啦！扶接稳了啊 ~”

虽然一路嘴上没停过，鉴于两个人以前流浪时也不乏飞檐走壁溜门撬锁的经验，所以一路尽管动静不小，但还算顺利，偶尔有人朝阳台外面张望了一眼，也只是看到帕瓦长发飘过的影子。 “ 是猫吗？ ”“ 眼花了吧 ……” 邻居这样想了一下，也就没有太过在意了。

终于到了楼下。

电次搓着手紧张地张望着： “ 你确定他是往这个方向走的？ ”

“ 对！ ” 帕瓦毫不犹豫地点头， “ 就是这边，我看得清清楚楚。 ”

“ 好！走！ ”

两个人拔腿就跑，身上还穿着之前准备出门的制服。

大晚上的穿校服跑出去，不出意外，十之八九是会被附近好事的住民举报到学校的，而玛奇玛之前也叮嘱过他们平时不要穿制服在外面晃。但是两人只顾着实现之前奋斗弥久的目标，而根本记不得目标本人究竟说了什么话。

“ 对，过了马路，就是那里 ——”

两人一路狂奔，电次也看到了早川秋的背影，他的步速可以说是镇静沉着，也可以说是磨磨蹭蹭，此时他正在马路对面的一座高级公寓门廊口犹豫着，手要抬不抬的打算按门铃。

“ 跟上啊！不然看不清几层了！ ”

电次咆哮一声，干脆忽略人行道的红灯，直接飞奔过马路。路边刚好有下班散步的昭和生人，立刻伸手扬声试图喝住他， “ 喂！那个高中生！红灯！ ”

这位好事的老伯没拦住已经跑远了的电次，只拦住慢半拍开始跑，正好被他挡住路的帕瓦。

“ 说你呢，高中生，一个小姑娘，晚上不好好地在家做功课，跑出来违反交通规则干什么？制服裙还改得这么短，真是有伤风化！ ”

“ 哈？什么改？这裙子就这样我还不想穿呢！ ”

“ 什么？你想裸奔吗？现在的女子高中生，真是鲜廉寡耻 …… 我跟你说，你那些卖弄风情的小伎俩没有用，我今天一定要好好教育你！ ”

“ 你这大叔究竟在说什么啊！简直莫名其妙，不要拦着我啊 ……”

另一边，电次毫不留情地抛弃了被昭和年间生人拦住说教的同伴，迅速窜到了马路对面，借着路灯死角的掩护，躲在了最接近门口处的一个花坛背面。

这个位置视野非常好，连早川秋拎着的笔记本上的 logo 都能看得一清二楚，他又在打电话，似乎是和楼上的玛奇玛商量什么，声音被初夏的夜风吹得隐隐约约模糊着。

“…… 是 …… 不方便，不会 …… 不怕 …… 好的 ……”

然后电次注意到早川秋开始按安全门的密码。

8——2——7——2——9——7

他盯着秋的背影消失在玻璃门后，似乎是从另一个方向开始等电梯了。 “ 他已经和玛奇玛小姐讲好了，肯定要在几分钟之内上去， ” 电次想，他的大脑运转速度在这一瞬间达到了巅峰， “ 所以这种时候肯定不可能折回去拦着我，到这个时候他只能带着我一起上去了 …… 如果不坐一趟电梯我就没法知道玛奇玛小姐住几楼了。 ”

当然，其实电次还有就此停住，先打道回府，之后再过来慢慢蹲守这一选择。反正已经找到了具体住址，只要耐心等待总能碰到的。但是他已经太着急了，完全不想把这个选项计入考量，更何况，不知道从哪里摸到地址蹲在门口，简直不能更想跟踪狂，还不如下属家的孩子更容易套近乎。

闪电般地在脑子里过完这一长串，电次愉快地给自己的机智点了个赞，脚下一蹬，短跑冠军加密码专家一样掠到门口闪身进去，像是只灵巧而慧黠的狗狗一样，一阵风似的刮到秋旁边，倚着电梯门框得意洋洋地一摆手。

“ 哟，秋哥。 ”

早川秋沉下了脸： “ 回去。 ”

“ 我不，都到这里你还想撵我回去啊？ ”

秋毫不犹豫地拿起手机， “ 喂？对不起部长，我先 ……”

“ 叮 ” 一声，电梯门开了，红发散落，穿着一袭柔软的长裙的女人抱着文件缓步迈出电梯，单手拿着还没接通的电话，脸上有着一点略为惊讶的表情。

“ 秋君？我已经下来了。 ”

9

早川秋一时陷入沉默，倒是电次，兴奋得不住原地踱步。 “ 嗨！玛奇玛小姐，又见面了！ ”

“ 是你， ” 玛奇玛拂了一下耳际的碎发，她和之前上班时规整得一丝不苟的形象有些不同，看上去更加居家和柔软， “ 你家的小猪还好吗？ ”

由于距离很近，电次简直能闻到她身上衣物柔顺剂被体温蒸腾出的暗香，干净而又温暖，这样的味道简直满足男孩子对于女性体香的一切想象，他不禁红了脸，后退了一步，磕磕巴巴地回答： “ 好 …… 很好，他 …… 啵奇塔 …… 好得不行！ ”

“ 它没事我就放心了， ” 玛奇玛微微笑起来， “ 也怪我不小心，我看到它时它已经被提拉米苏踩了好几脚了。 ”

“ 没、没关系的！ ” 电次呆呆的，完全是本能反应地回答， “ 是 …… 是啵奇塔自己冲进去的，没事！ ”

感觉有趣似的，玛奇玛笑得眼睛弯起，她没有再继续这个话题，而是转向了一边已经紧张地学着玛奇玛工作状态站起军姿的秋， “ 这孩子是跟你一起来的吗？ ”

“ 没 …… 不，是！部长。 ” 秋先是紧张地想要撇清，旋即意识过来， “ 这是我照顾的孩子，他说之前见过您一面，所以我就带他来了。 ”

“ 哦？ ” 玛奇玛不置可否地说，她将文件递了出去，转开话题， “ 我想了下，邀请秋君上去还是不太方便，我倒是无所谓，就怕秋君你会有麻烦，再说家里的宠物也太吵人了些 ……”

“ 是，谢谢部长体谅 ……” 秋说， “ 我一定认真完成。 ”

电次的角度看到他在暗暗擦了一把汗。他顿时觉得非常不爽，玛奇玛小姐的家！明明有机会进去看一眼！

“ 说来，秋君明天请假说要去一趟学校，是因为这孩子的事情吗？ ”

“ 是的。 ” 秋不由露出有点头痛的表情，却没有多说。

“ 咦？你不是答应我要好好去学校的吗？ ” 玛奇玛拖长了声调，带着点似是而非的嗔怪意味转向电次， “ 还有，又在课余时间穿校服出来。 ”

“ 衣服 …… 衣服是个意外啊我今天！ ” 电次瞬间慌了开始争论， “ 我有听玛奇玛小姐的话，我一直出勤是百分之百！秋哥去学校是因为别的，是 …… 是 ……” 电次有点讷讷地说不下去，毕竟让他在有好感的女性面前坦陈自己被校园欺凌的事情有点没面子。

“ 是什么呢？ ” 玛奇玛歪了歪头，盯住他，意味深长地问。

“ 部长，不要再追问这孩子了， ” 秋倏然插话打断了，语气很坚决， “ 是他在学校适应的一点问题，不是这孩子的错。 ”

“ 被坏孩子欺负了吧， ” 然而玛奇玛轻飘飘地毫不留余地一语戳破， “ 确实是很总要的事情，我准假，你不用这么紧张。 ”

然后她对着感到有点局促的电次招了招手， “ 乖，过来。 ”

电次的脚无意识地带着身体朝玛奇玛靠近。

“ 再靠过来一点。 ”

已经是呼吸相闻的距离，电次整个身体都僵硬成了一块木板，他能隐约感觉到玛奇玛的裙摆拂过他的脚腕，裸露的肌肤能够感受到她的体温。玛奇玛靠近了他的耳边，声音像是对着他的耳朵轻轻吹息。

“ 下次再被欺负了，就 ……”

电次蓦地睁大眼睛。

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

10

“真的？”

“我会骗你吗？”玛奇玛眼睛里含着笑意望他。

“那我如果……”电次也凑过去对着她耳语，略带温度的体香薰得他的脸红透了。

“好的呀，”玛奇玛愉快地点头，“那就这么说定了。”

“恩！”电次说着，简直要蹦起来，转身就往门口走，完全把早川秋的存在忘得一干二净。

于是他的监护人只好略带尴尬地对着自己的上司点点头，草草行了一个礼，保证自己一定按时完成工作，跟在完全忘乎所以的高中生背后离开了这座注定有更多闹剧上演的建筑。

回程不管早川怎么问，电次都一径只是摇头不肯告诉他，玛奇玛究竟对他耳语了什么。

“电次，你听我说，我们部长这个人……”秋的话说到一半，迎上电次充满憧憬熠熠发亮的眼睛，最后还是什么评价都做不出了。“算了，”他摇摇头，“怎么说她也不会害你。”

“那当然！”电次完全只听到了后半句，还是加成了百分之二百的理解，“玛奇玛小姐完全就是天使！”

“电次你这个大混蛋！ 超级混蛋！ ” 随之而来的是对赞美者截然相反的评价。

“你们……你们两个！”帕瓦又一次闯了红灯，气喘吁吁地从马路对面冲过来，词汇量基于愤怒一瞬间达到了巅峰，“抛弃战友！忘恩负义！白眼狼！重色轻友！你就把我一个扔在那里？！”

“啊？”电次仿佛没反应过来，茫然地看着她。

这反应完全是把和她一起来的事情忘干净了。帕瓦看了更气，顾不得气都没倒匀，扑上去一顿手打脚踢带指甲挠。电次出来之后整个人脚步都轻飘飘的，宛如踩在云上，根本没什么战斗地，一个站不稳干脆被帕瓦按在地上对着头发就是一顿撕。

由于时间比较晚，加上这段路行人不多，因此已经没有多少人围观了。偶尔路过的也只是远远地指点两下，就侧着脸不忍卒睹地匆匆走掉了。

然而早川秋根本不是能够对这一切视若无睹的人。

“你们两个——”他压着嗓子咆哮了一声，只多年的教养让他不可能在大街上发作，一边强夹着一个拎回了家，帕瓦隔着他依然对电次骂骂咧咧的。

关了房门，秋的脸色彻底沉了下来。他正襟危坐在餐桌旁边的椅子上，两个小的低着脑袋排排站他面前。

“你们两个，怎么出家门的？”

这时本来飘飘然的电次也终于嗅到了秋（？）后算账的意味，丧气地垂下头，老实交代：“爬窗户。”

“爬窗户……爬窗户？！”秋本来要喝水，一口气噎住差点没呛到，“你知道这是几楼吗？”

“五楼！”帕瓦还有点高兴地抢答，好像在炫耀自己攀岩技术多娴熟似的。

“……”秋深深吸了一口气，努力让自己听上去通情达理，“那请问你们知道自己要是不小心摔下去是什么后果吗？” 

“会摔死？”帕瓦继续回答，有点不确定地转过去问电次，“会摔死吗？——可我不会摔下去啊。”说完才意识到自己刚刚好像还在和电次闹脾气，又猛地别过头把嘴闭成了蚌壳。

秋没有继续说话，也跟着帕瓦望着电次，于是被看着的人在灼灼的目光下终于迟疑不定地也说：“那就……会死吧？”

“那是幸运的，你大头朝下摔下去当场死掉一了百了！”仿佛是真的气急了，秋的语气和话语内容都比寻常恶狠狠得多，“最惨的是你们死不掉，断几条胳膊腿，或者干脆高位截瘫，一辈子只能躺在床上，只有脖子以上能动！ 到时候还想蹦跶……哼…… ”

“……” 两个清醒时候根本坐不住的家伙不自觉地打了个冷战。

“而且，”显然是发现自己这番叙述起了作用，秋继续添油加醋“你身体能不能动，却有知觉，一个姿势躺久了会长褥疮，皮肤坏死，脚指头一根根掉……又痒又疼还碰不到，就算花很多钱请护工，他们也不一定能照顾到位，还是会……”

“那还不如死了！”电次打着冷战总结，已经代入了情境，“你千万别冤枉花钱给我治，让我死了吧……”

早川秋曲着手指敲敲桌面：“总之，这就是爬窗户的后果，还敢不敢了？”

“不敢了不敢了！”两个人忙不迭一齐摇头。

“另外，你们是怎么招惹——认识玛奇玛部长的？”

“啵奇塔过来。”帕瓦招了招手，把小香猪抱起来给他看还没有退彻底的疤痕，电次则三言两语讲了它是如何冲入群狗被踩踏受伤的。

“然后她就过来说愿意赔偿。”

“等等！”秋敏锐地打断了，“那是什么时候？”

帕瓦歪歪头，说了一个日期。

秋陷入沉思：“部长她养了那么多条狗，搬家的时候……她是什么时候搬来的？”

“恩？”电次立刻竖起耳朵。

“没什么。”秋立刻说，把话题拉回来总结， “ 总之，绝对不许爬窗子！现在去洗漱睡觉。电次你看着帕瓦，必须让她把头发洗了。 明天我和你们一起去学校。”

“其实玛奇玛小姐 有 和我说……”电次小声地试图表达拒绝。

“恩？”秋威仪十足地斜睨了他一眼，“你说什么？我没有听清楚。”

“没有没有，我什么都没说！”电次连连摆手，拉着帕瓦小跑冲向浴室。

“你干嘛！我还在生你气呢为什么扔下我？你放开我！”

“哎呀你先过来，只要你把头发洗了我帮你吹还不行吗？”

“真的？说话算话？”

“算算算我求求你了！别在我面前脱衣服我不想看！”

秋看着他们两个闹哄哄的声音从浴室的方向传过来，终于慢慢呼出一口气，手一寸寸地伸向桌上的公文包，刚刚挺直的脊背也一分分地弯了下去 ，塌成了一个社畜绝望的弧度。

11

这晚不凑巧，电次还有便利店打工的排班。他不到九点睡下之后十二点多又爬了起来，蹑手蹑脚地从卧室走出去，发现客厅的灯还亮着，秋整个人塌在软绵绵的花绒绒睡衣里，对着笔记本运指如风。他带着耳机，没有听见电次那边的动静，只一边工作，一边小声软乎乎地像是撒娇似的说着什么。

“虽然可是……其实也没怎么加班……”

“多赚一点，也不想总靠老家的资助，还有以后……结、结婚……什么的……”

“没有没有！没有要你辞职的意思呀……你工作开心那最好啦……”

电次撇撇嘴，对着烟灰缸里烧了一半的香烟办了一个鬼脸，踮着脚尖走出了房门。

这个季节即使凌晨也一点不冷，电次想着玛奇玛告诉他的秘诀，甚至带 点雀跃地期待几个小时之后去学校。他连跑带跳地 到了打工的便利店，发现店长也在，他身边站着一个瘦瘦小小看上去有些 畏缩的黑发姑娘。

“嗨！电次！”身材高大脸上还有疤看上去有点像不良的店长高高兴兴地打招呼，“这位是你的新搭档，以后你们排班一般都在一起，要好好相处哦！”

“你……你好！”女孩局促地撩了一下侧边夹住黑发，发出受惊一样的声音，“初次见面！我叫东山小红！请多多指教！”

“恩恩，”电次上下瞥了一眼，不感兴趣地敷衍点头，“我叫电次，直接喊名字就可以了。”

“电次君。”对方小小声嗫喏着。

店长倒是很积极的接话：“小小红家里有九个孩子呢！她一直坚持打工补贴家里，也没有放弃学业，真是让人感动啊……”

“恩恩。”电次说，向更衣间走去。

“别看她这样子，小小红可是A大的高材生哦！”人高马大的店长一脸崇拜地双手合十，就差出现星星眼了。

电次终于回过头来，想起什么似的看着她：“大学生！考大学难不难？”

“不……不算太难的吧？”东山小红依然垂着头，“就……认真学……有空闲时间就学习……因为我也没钱上补课班……在学校把老师讲的全记住……”

“哈哈哈哈电次你别听她说的那么容易啊！”店长笑起来，“我当初考大学就完全不行的呀！小小红可是一个超级聪明的孩子，才几个小时就把价格和香烟的种类记得七七八八了。”

“谢谢荒井先生……”

店长恋恋不舍地还要再说什么，这边两个店员都已经换好衣服就位了，他也没有继续逗留的理由，只好磨蹭着换了便装迟疑着走了。

几乎是荒川店长的背影从门后一消失，电次就不顾培训礼仪地坐在了收银台后面地上，他特意挑便利店这个时间的排班就是为了凌晨人少可以偷懒。而小红缩着肩膀站在他旁边， 看表情像 不赞同 ，又不敢说什么。

“喂，你可不许去店长面前说三道四哦！”电次威胁性地望住她，“你怎么样我也不管你，总之，你把嘴闭紧，我也把嘴闭紧，”他说着挥了挥拳头，“懂？”

“是、是！”女孩细瘦的身子一个激灵，突然站直了，“我……我不会说的……”

由于这姑娘的长相身材完全不在电次好球带，他甚至都没法把她当做一个女性看待，于是 过了半天， 只有 沉默地面面相觑。

“反正也没人来，”电次百无聊赖地 终于想出来一个话题 ，“我们来聊天吧？大学生生活是什么样子的呀？是不是晨间剧那样，社团不太受限制，还经常和漂亮妹子联谊？”

“不知道……”小红弱弱地摇了摇头，“联谊，社团，都很贵，我从来都不参加的……”

“那你平时做什么？”

“打工。”

“……”电次无语了片刻，“课余时间都在打工？”

小红摇摇头告诉他：“有时候也旷课打工。”

电次彻底无言以对，原本有些攒动的妄想彻底熄灭了，他费解地看着这个姑娘，觉得自己原本捡垃圾睡桥洞就差去卖肾的流浪生活也没有这么拼。“那你读大学是为什么啊。”

东山小红的回答过于直白以至于都显得高深莫测了：“为了进大公司打工。”

12

一直到早上七点交班时，电次几乎都要被小红这套生命就是为了工作，工作是为了更多的工作的无限循环洗脑了。

他挣扎着换了衣服回家 ，正好赶上帕瓦和秋已经收拾好准备出门了。

“时间还早，你吃了东西再走吧。”这时候早川秋看上去非常有家长风范，甚至换上了他最贵的那套西装——只要忽略他那双深重的黑眼圈。

相应同样熬了通宵的电次看上去却精神抖擞什么事都没有 。

“年轻真好……”秋不由自主地感慨。

那边帕瓦兴致勃勃地告诉电次：“我带啵奇塔散步时，又遇到那个女的啦！她还祝我们一切顺利！”

“啊啊啊！”电次立刻沮丧起来，“为什么每次你遛猪的时候都能遇到玛奇玛小姐！”

秋扶住额头，觉得自己未老先衰绝不是因为熬夜。

好不容易摁着帕瓦把校服按规矩整理好，秋拎着两个书包把这对活宝塞进了后座，启动车子开向了学校。

校风和规矩使然，他把他那辆小飞渡停在了大门的两条街之外，一左一右拽着两个试图看热的孩子走到了门口。

“去你们自己班里。”秋将手一推，转而对检查风纪的老师出示了自己的身份信息。

“打扰了，之前已经和校方联系好预约过今天来拜访，”他彬彬有礼地说，“请问……”

“早川先生是吧？”风纪教师立刻说，翻出自己备忘录的小本本，“早川电次和早川帕瓦同学的监护人？”

“是的。”秋点点头，觉得自己的姓氏冠在这两个平素鸡飞狗跳的孩 子身上显得 陌生和好笑。按照收养条例理应如此，只是如果在班级里，他们被人喊早川，估计也根本想不到要应声。

“好的这边请。”那位教师一点头，示意他跟着旁边的风纪委员走。

那是个梳着黑长直五官平平的女生，举止规矩得过分。 她刚要迈开步子，突然一个急刹停住了脚步，秋险险差点没撞到她。

那姑娘单眼皮下的小眼睛突然焕发了别样的光彩。

“天使……”

“……？”秋 疑惑地顺着她的视线回头。

挣正巧一把清亮的嗓子和一个年轻人一齐用一种接近飞翔的姿态撞了过来。

“抱歉抱歉，不好意思让一下——”

这声音年轻而悦耳，即使是在学校这种朝气蓬勃的地方，也让人想到光明和希望之类的东西。已经 有几处按捺不住小女生的抽气声 ，在 起此彼伏的响。“天使！”“天使大人——”“天使老师今天居然走了正门！”

那是一个肤色洁白，面孔精致的年轻人，毫无疑问当得起女学生取天使这个绰号。他整个人都像是缺乏色素一样浅淡如雪，一头蓬松亚麻金色短发，眉毛的颜色则更浅，金灿灿太阳花一样的长睫毛下面是水红色的瞳孔，从这些特征来看，毫无疑问，这个人是一位白化病患者。

女生们几乎是不约而同地停住了脚步，侧在门两边，形成了一个夹道欢迎的架势，方便这位“天使老师”抱着头往教学楼里冲。

不知为什么，秋心里忽然移动，不假思索地喊住他。“伞……你需要吗？”他坦然而笔直地望着这个白子接近浅粉红的眼睛，既没有同情也没有过分的关切。

“……”对方也停住了脚步，抬起一只手指了指自己，先怔了一下然后徐徐展开一个笑，“你要……借我东西？”

秋对这个反问不明所以，他没有回答，直接把手上的伞递了过去。

别的或许还有疑虑，但是白化病人对于紫外线的畏惧确实做不得假，“天 使”立刻把伞撑开，原微微皱缩的眉眼也舒展开了。他笑得轻巧甚至有些 无谓，“我借东西从来不还的，不然这么多同学总有乐于助人的不是？”他说，“甚至借我东西的人不知道为什么还会意外倒霉。”

秋失笑：“我不信这个，那么，就当我送你的吧。”

“天使”还要再说什么，秋却只是摆摆手，跟着那个回过神想起自己职责的风纪委员走开了，留下他摸索着带上了眼镜，在清早过分绚烂的太阳底下皱着眉头看了半天。

13

另一边，规规矩矩走向教室的电次发现今天和以往并没有什么区别。风平浪静得诡异，完全没有他想象中的“早川秋大闹校长室”或者“早川秋打闹校长室反被欺凌，电次挺身而出救监护人于水火”，甚至于平常那几个课间偶尔对他冷嘲热讽取笑的学生也被近期的校庆活动完全吸引了注意力，叽叽喳喳地凑在一起说个不停。

他们班级的计划是把教室装饰成鬼怪咖啡厅，是因为支持鬼屋和女仆咖啡的票数整齐划一地一比一平，所以班长只好想了这么个折中的点子， 称得上相当不伦不类。让班上那些想要看女生穿女仆装的男同学也大失所望，好在鬼怪也有各色的装束，班花打算把自己打扮成雪女也算是从另一个角度饱了眼福。而新转来不久在男生当中颇有人气，被暗中认为比班花还漂亮的蕾塞，则坐阵后方作为咖啡师——因为真的没有人比她咖啡泡得更好。

前几天定制计划的时候，电次也想过报一个节目上去出出风头，但是卡在了“表演什么”这个问题上，最后不得已怏怏放弃。

风平浪静的三节课过去，终于有了一个小插曲，班主任领着一个带着诡异头套的男生走进了教师。

“哇！这是要举办化妆派对了吗？”电次一拍拳头，小声和后座的蕾塞低语（虽然他的心已经属于玛奇玛小姐，但是他不介意用别的漂亮姑娘养养眼），“我觉得这货的装扮不错，这是啥，鲨鱼？”

“应该是鲨鱼，”蕾塞用她那独特娇荏而略带轻颤的嗓子回答，同时表示，“不知道为什么，我总想揍他一顿然后再去游泳。”

“那就对了，”电次做出总结，“我觉得人看到鲨鱼都应该是这样，老师之前讲过，鲨鱼让人喜欢血！”

“是……是吗？”蕾塞 捂住了嘴 巴，隐约有 奇怪的气声从她手掌后面传来 ，脸上红晕更盛，看得电次一个晃神。

“对，”他斩钉截铁地炫耀，“是你转学来之前讲的，你不知道。”

“好吧，你这么说，”那气声更重了，她偏偏头，“放学之后我就去和他打架——你要看吗？”

“啊，……啊？！”

这时候班主任那些漫长而无意义地开场白已经结束了，他在结尾简单说了几句，“这位同学因为脸部受伤的情况，经过特别批准允许带头套上学……”教师的语气一转凌厉，“这可不是每个学生都可以跟风的！除非你把自己搞毁容！——自我介绍一下吧！”

新来的转校生歪歪扭扭地在黑板上写下了几个假名，告诉同学：“你们喊我杀鲨鱼就可以了。”

“噗呲。”底下有几个人叽叽咕咕地笑出了声，在班主任和新同学的双双眼刀下，才勉强收敛了一点。

电次猛地又回了头，去请教从成绩看好像确实比他聪明点的蕾塞。“他这样算是被欺负了吗？”

女孩子缓缓摇摇头：“我不知道，我只会欺负别人——但我想揍他，别人应该也是。”

“那就是被欺负了！”电次兴奋地一握拳， 想起玛奇玛对他的那点谆谆教诲， “好耶！”

“恩，”蕾塞朝他笑笑，“ 你需要 我去欺负他也可以！”

对于自己未来命运一无所知地新转校生，根本不知道自己在这俩人说话间已经被拳打脚踢了几个来回，正在老师的安排下走到电次右边的空座位上坐下。因为带着面罩别人看不到他的长相，然而 站在座位间才显出他高大健硕的身材，随着步态略横摆动的手臂显示出这人似乎是不太好惹。

教室里甚至都寂静了几个百分点。

谁想到他刚一坐下放好书包，就猛地朝着电次转过身来。

“第一句……第一句什么来着……”电次开动脑子开始飞快的思考，结果越想就越能回忆起那天玛奇玛凑近他时的体温和微热的馨香，电次敢说就是把他扔进香水柜台，都能从百来种香水中找到玛奇玛那天喷的那种。

“我……，那个，你……”电次直愣愣地看着新来的转校生，表情比起充满威仪更像是目瞪口呆。

“对！是我！”然而对方一把抓住了他伸出一半的手，紧紧地握住，“电次大人！你还记得我！我好感动啊！”

“哈——？”

14

据说人疑惑的时候都会向右偏转视线，反正电次是这么做的，他正看到同样满脸迷惑的蕾塞。

“你们认识？”女孩子带点小认真 问。

玛奇玛给电次 的那点建议构架彻底崩塌，被他往脑后一扔，“没有啊！”他几乎有些 崩溃地说，“你是谁啊？”

“我是鲨鱼啊！电次大人您不记得我了吗？”这个挺高大的男生干脆半蹲半跪地赖在电次面前了，“那时候在东城区，您救了我，就拿着一把旧电锯，就一下就把那些不良吓跑了！我还以为你受伤了，结果你告诉我那是魔术你什么事都没有……我一直记到现在，电次大人您太厉害了！”

“我……”电次还没说出一个字，就被对方的滔滔不绝封住了口。

“电次大人，您不知道我有多崇拜您！后来我被亲生父母领回了家，我就一直想要找到你的下落，却怎么都找不到，没想到今天竟然在这里遇到了！我真的是太感动了！”

“呃……”

蕾塞坐得端端正正，用柔而冷的嗓音轻轻问：“你说的那个电次，是同名同姓吧？”

“不对！电次大人明明没有姓！”

女生一下子趴在了桌上，“行吧，我觉得你们应该是熟人。”

“我……”

“对！我绝不可能认错的！电次大人的长相就算是过来三途川我也能认出来！”

“你……”

这时一直对着黑板奋笔疾书的老师终于回过头来，推了推估计度数已经不够的眼镜冲着他们那边喊。

“靠窗后排那三个男生，上课不许乱讲闲话。”

电次抱着头，只觉得自己要被憋爆炸，终于没忍住在两个人都闭嘴之后冲着鲨鱼低喊：“可是我真的不是认识你啊啊啊啊——！！”

于是理所应当被扔到教室外面拎桶水去了。

午休的下课铃还没响，帕瓦就晃晃荡荡地跳着步子踱到了电次班级门口，她毫不留情地大声嘲笑，“哇！你果然被罚站了！”

“对……”电次头也不抬地回答，他还在埋着头想玛奇玛教他的办法，明明一开始很顺利的，是怎么回事？

“哎呀不要在这里站着了，我饿了，去吃饭去吃饭！”帕瓦抢过他手里的水桶把他往一边一拽。

这时电次才将将反应过来，“你没带钱？”

“对呀！”散着长发，制服裙口袋还拖在外面的女生理直气壮地回答，“所以我就犯了点事跑出来找你啦！要不然到食堂或者小卖部找不见你人我就要挨饿了—— 我超 聪明 的！ ”

电次只好被她拽着耸着头往小卖部去买便当，一路上还在扳着手数一二三。他们去往食堂的必经之路就是学校的前正门，此时午休的铃声才迟迟地响起来，路上一个学生都没有。只有一个西装革履头发扎成小揪揪的年轻白领被校领导送出来，笑容满面地还在说些什么。

“不好！是秋老妈！”帕瓦惊呼，电次也急忙抬起头，四处张望寻找掩体。只是主干路上光秃秃的除了地砖就是楼，为了显得从正面拍照教学楼显得格外有气势，主干道上连棵道旁树都没有，两个人根本没处躲，只能笔直地视线相撞，被秋看了个正着。

“你们……”秋倒是没生气，好像根本没意识到课铃的事情，他冲他们两个招招手，示意过来。电次和帕瓦对望了一眼，只好沮丧地拖着脚步走过去，暗自揣测自己在学校的日常表现估计被兜个底透。

然而早川秋看上满面春风的，连带旁边的校领导脸上也是笑模笑样。“就是这两个孩子吧？看上去挺有活力的，倒是看不出吃了那么多苦。”

“是啊，”秋回答，“他们挺坚强的，就是不太规矩，劳烦岸边老师 多费心了。”

“那是一定，”名叫岸边的领导 点点头，“听你们家长说，是和同学相处还不能太融入集体？” 他看了看表情有点不屑的帕瓦和莫名望天的电次，笑呵呵地继续说，“那过一阵子的校庆准备个节目吧，我让学生会安排下去，也让他们好好表现一下。”

秋立刻应承下来：“谢谢您，哎呀这怎么好意思？”

“没事没事，本来也是学生主动报名参加的，我猜他们可能也不太方便和班里同学交流申请——你们愿意吗？”

帕瓦好像还没反应过来，电次则想到他那个“玛奇玛小姐三要诀”立刻点头，决定不再纠结之前没有厘清的次序，毫不犹豫地点头：“要！”

看上去不太好惹笑起来还是很慈祥的校领导立刻满意地颔首：“校庆的时候还有中国的女校团队来交流，一定要好好表现呀！”

15

结果原本预想会有一场狂风暴雨的家长访校日，就这样风评浪静的结束了，甚至还白赚了一个出风头的机会。

回到家中帕瓦倒是疑虑重重异常警惕地问秋，到底和学校那边的人说了什么，态度这样一百八十度的转折，秋却始终都是摇摇头笑一下就不再回答了。

“今天晚饭你们自己吃！”他大手一挥，像是解决了一大难题一样。

“加完班，收拾完孩子，这种时候果然要——”

帕瓦立刻不忍直视地捂住了耳朵，然而视线里，早川秋已经脱下了西装换上了一身轻松惬意的T恤牛仔裤，嘴角都快咧到耳后，嘿嘿地傻笑着。

电次则没有捂耳朵，把后面的那句话听了个完全。

“——约会呀！”

帕瓦大声地抗议起来 ，“我不要吃电次做的饭，他做沙拉从来不把菜根和胡萝卜片丢掉！ ”

“为什么要丢！明明能吃还超有营养的！”电次不甘示弱。

“我吃肉！我只吃肉！”帕瓦哼哼着，简直像是念什么咒，在屋子里挥舞着手臂转圈，她之前曾经成功地把电次烦晕过如愿做了她想吃的菜。

但是这次电次却完全像是没听见一样，只顾着盯着满身粉红泡泡的早川秋。

“你……”男孩子用 沉下来的哑 嗓子问他，“你今天晚上几点钟回来？”

秋只顾着对着门口的穿衣镜调整自己眉毛的形状，“你问这个干什么？”

“我今晚还是十二点钟出去打工……”

“哦说到这个，”秋像是想起了什么，转身正色看着电次，“我不是反对你打工啦，但还是换个时间吧，不然你通宵之后再去上学肯定是不行的——还是说你还打算像以前那样旷课？”

“我没有啦！”电次有点气 地反驳。

这时秋像是终于把自己收拾满意了，乐颠颠地推门走了出去。

关门声过去了好一会，电次才迟滞地自语一样冲着还在哼哼的帕瓦说：“结果他还是没有告诉我……”

“没有什么？”显然他的同伴心思全都在吃上。

“他没有说今晚是回来睡还是在外面过夜！”电次 咬牙切齿地，他看向已经蹦跶上沙发的帕瓦，“他和那个姬野小姐，说不定早就上床了！今天晚上去看电影吃好吃的然后就去开房间——做羞羞的事！”

“那又怎样，”帕瓦跳下沙发，伸手捞起开始 不明原因兴奋的猫，“你又不喜欢那个姬野，她亲你不还是给你恶心够呛？”

“重点不是这个好嘛！”

“那重点是什么？”在这个话题上，曾经也给他摸过胸的少女显示出了 异于常人的冷静镇定，“猫猫交配你没见过吗？女人的裸体你不也看过？有什么大不了的？”

“你是女人你根本不懂……你个平胸。”电次沮丧地抱住头蹲下，哑着嗓子喃喃自语。

“我不懂不懂啦，”帕瓦干脆哼起来，接着之前她的调子，“我要吃肉吃肉啦，我不懂不懂啦……”

电次则完全沉浸在了想象中，他以前对于抱女人啊，牵手啊亲吻啊这些事情当然有所渴望，却从来都没有过实感，尤其是在帕瓦的平胸欺骗过，更是险些陷入一蹶不振。至于姬野在他眼中渐渐已经脱离了女性的范畴，直到这晚看见秋兴致勃勃地准备约会，才忽然有了些真切的想象。

姬野，也会和秋接吻吗？她会让他碰她的胸部吗？她的身体是什么样子……玛奇玛小姐的身体，是什么样子呢……？

那个玫瑰色温和笑着的影子在他脑海中渐渐浮现，细节逐渐丰富，她挺拔却不失窈窕的身形，她秀致大方的五官， 说话时轻柔却利落的咬字，还有那双似笑非笑的眼睛，只要对望上就陷入难以自拔的漩涡。

当然这些已经被电次反复咀嚼不知道多少次了，他甚至开始想象她从领口探出那节修颀的脖颈，往下， 一丝不苟的衣着下……

几乎是瞬间电次就有了反应 ，“呜……”他曲起身体，额头贴上了冰冷的地板，有点懊恼地甩着头发。

“你怎么啦？”帕瓦停止了哼唱，“你还做不做饭？”

“等着！”电次接近暴躁 地回了一句，弓着背站起身，异常 狼狈地冲向洗手间。

16

本来以为这些伤害差不多已经结束了，电次在床上辗转反侧地也没能睡着，他干脆提早一点出了门去便利店报道。

没想到刚推门进去，就发现收银台后面的气氛也称得上诡异。

店长大概是在教小红识别某种商品的品种，黑发女孩的个子和荒井一眼不良的身形比起来确实是足够娇小，于是就形成了他从后面揽着她手把手教学的姿势，换个角度看完全是把女孩子圈在了怀里。

如果愿意，足够去告职场性骚扰的了。

只一贯胆怯的女孩子脸上没有半点勉强的迹象，她似乎是在说些什么，但是从嘴唇开合的动作来看也算是流畅，没有结巴，更没有满脸流汗 。甚至还偶尔偏一偏头侧仰着脸，摆出一个蛮可爱的表情。店长这时就会害羞一样放开手，抓了抓头发，反而嗫喏了。

鉴于 最近几天发生的事情不少，电次对这种场合简直不能更加敏感。他一脸木然地 走进便利店，头也不抬地说道：“我闻到了发情的味道。”

那两个受惊一样各自向一边跳开，店长率先胡乱对他打了招呼，敷衍地装傻：“哈哈哈电次你乱说什么呢？”

另一边东山小红却一改之前话都说不完整怯懦，一双眼睛笔直地看向电次，平静地告诉他：“你刚刚那句话我可以告你性骚扰的。”

“呵。”电次冷笑一声，根本没有接话，径直去了更衣室换制服。

男士更衣间里，店长已经在那里等着他了。荒井虽然作为店长，家底不薄，但是说到底也不过是个二十岁刚出头的年轻人，这一会儿脸就已经红透了。

“我……我和她，什么都没有，你不要乱说，”他讷讷着，“小小红她真的很努力，我也想多照顾一点。”

但显然刚刚那种气氛已经 不是简单的照顾所能达成的，电次忽然有些困惑，对自己突如其来的低落 感到不解，明明他们钓的女人也不是玛奇玛，他生什么气呢？

“……”他张了张嘴，还没说出话来。突然外面传来一声爆响，仿佛是有什么硕大而脆弱的东西被砸碎了，旋即是女性的惊呼。

“小小红，你没事吧？！”荒井一个箭步冲了出去，显然比起发生了什么，他更在乎那姑娘的安危。

电次停在更衣间，想了想，决定还是换上工作制服在跟出去。

在这段时间里，除了东山小红惊恐而断续以至于听不清内容的话语，还有个陌生男性的低吼，同样也是含混不明的。店长警告性质地呵斥了什么，并没有起作用，反而又有什么被砸碎的爆鸣。

“这怎么……”电次一边走一边问。

“不许乱动！”

他一抬头 ，正看见便利店的大门被人踹坏了一样，四下洞开着，几个货架翻倒在地，商品七零八落的散了一地。有个来路不明的蒙面男子手里拿着一把两掌长的刀，这 刀架在小红脖子上， 人 正恶狠狠地盯着他。

“你不是说就你们两个人吗，怎么又来一个？！”劫匪又转向店长，“你最好别耍什么鬼主意！”

如果不是场合不对，荒井真想绝望地一捂脸，他怎么就能认为电次有脑子故意潜伏应策以备不时呢？现在三个人全都暴露在劫匪的视线里，连个报警的人都没有。

“我不管你们有几个人，总之，乱动小心我杀了她！”劫匪说着，勒紧了小红的脖子，把刀往更高架了架。

“噫——！都、都听你的，不要杀我……不要杀我！”可怜的姑娘在劫匪手上瑟瑟发抖，冷汗混着泪水流了满脸，脖子上的汗水更是蹭到了歹徒手上，让本来就神经紧绷的作恶者更是几乎握不紧手上的刀。

“那你站稳了喂！”他粗暴地吼。然而得到的结果却是小红受惊一样猛地一个哆嗦，脖子反而磕在了刀刃上，一条细细的血线流了下来，染红了雪白的制服，鲜明得几要刺目。

“你有什么冲着我来！不要动她！”荒井几乎要瞪裂了眼眶，恶狠狠地不亚于行凶者，“放开她！”

“我对杀人没有兴趣，你把收银机打开钱拿出来我立刻就走。”

“你先放开她！”店长喊，“你没看到她都快吓晕过去了吗？你还是个男人吗？这么对一个 小姑娘 ？”

也不知道这句话到底踩了劫匪的哪一出痛脚，他突然暴怒起来，一下子松开了小红，把可怜吓得 要晕厥的姑娘往一边随手一搡，大步朝着店长冲了过来。

女孩子几乎是一声不吭地栽倒在地，似乎已经没了意识。

“像你这种靠着家里，有一点小钱就胡乱钓妹子的小少爷懂得什么？！”犯罪者反而像是个受害人一样情绪激越，挥舞着手中的刀子，“你吃过什么苦，你翻过垃圾袋找吃的吗？你睡过桥洞吗？你被警察追着满街跑过吗？你以为——”

“我都有过啊，”一直完全插不上话，局外人一样的电次蓦地出声，有点不明所以地看着劫匪，“所以哥们，这有啥自豪的啊！”

“……”歹徒不亏是经验丰富的犯罪者，即使被岔开了话也很快找到了自己的重点，恍若未闻地继续挥刀追着店长，“哼，我现在就给你点颜色看看。”

这劫匪个子高大，手长脚长，而收银台后面的空间就那么点，无论荒井怎么躲避都显得有点局促，很快就躲闪不及，手臂上挨了一下。男人的肌肉到底是比较结实，只是衣料划破，微微渗了点血出来。

见劫匪已经顾不得那边晕倒在地的小红，荒井反而被激发了些胆气，随手抄起关东煮的格子锅就朝着他泼过去，可惜的是关东煮早已完售多时，里面汤料也不是滚烫的，虽然倾了劫匪一身，却没有造成什么实质的杀伤效果。

另一边，电次也挥舞着一个轻便的小架子从后面砸了劫匪两下，完全没有看到荒井拼命给他使眼色让他照顾晕倒的女孩兼报警。

这一个分神，终于还是让 荒井 结结实实地挨了一刀子，那刀刃很是锋利，从腋下拉 了一个来回的创口，暗红的静脉血血汩汩地涌出来，转眼荒井半个身子都被浸得湿透了。

“店长！”电次此时也有点慌，喊了一声，就看到他脸色须臾之间就已经白了两度。

“给你个教训，快把钱拿来！”劫匪满意地狞笑着，还没有忘了自己抢劫的目的。

电次终于找个间隙赶到荒川身边扶起他，正要说些什么，却看本来因为虚弱眼神都模糊的这人倏地瞪大了眼睛。他顺着他的视线看过去，正要惊呼出声，却被受伤者以快得不可思议地速度反手捂住了嘴巴，只能和他一样大睁着眼睛直视前方。

“怎……？”劫匪的反应不能说慢，正也要回头，但是他身后的那个人动作却更快！

“咚——！！”的一声令人牙酸的巨响，东山小红高举起灭火器狠狠地砸在了劫匪的后脑上，力道之大，位置之准，将对手当场放倒在地，一声都没吭地软倒晕了过去。

“抢钱……！”然而这姑娘完全没有消气一样，又举起了灭火器，“咚！”地又砸了下去。

“挟持我。”……“咚！”

“不知道去医院很贵吗？”……“咚！”

“还、还……伤害店长……”她说着语音都在颤抖，胳膊也哆哆嗦嗦的，但是力道却完全不见减轻。

“你不知道他是第一个对我好的男孩子吗？”拉长的哭腔，以及毫不留情的：“咚！”

按说听了这一番告白与倾诉应该异常感动的店长，此时却只能虚弱的靠着墙壁，语气是不明原因的虚弱。

“好了小小红，住手吧，他快让你砸死了……”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

17  
警察很快赶到了，救护车也随之而来，呼啸着把一行三人拉进了医院。小红伤得不重，电次则干脆毫发无伤，本来两个人简单包扎过后就应该去警局录口供，但是小红坚持要等荒井缝针完毕从手术室里出来。  
百无聊赖的等待中，电次发现这个经常性处于紧张状态、汗落如雨的姑娘竟然攥着手，脸颊红透了，嘴里还念念有词。  
他仔细一听，无非内容是“……感谢店长长期以来的关照……喜欢……”  
电次一愣，无意识地张开了嘴，下巴半天没合得上，感情这姑娘已经决定要告白了。他想不清楚，其实荒井店长也没有做什么，怎么就突然把妹子把到手了。就算是在歹徒面前英勇战斗受伤，也不是基于英雄救美，而是自己不小心才挨得那一下，反而被这个胆小如鼠的妹子给救了。  
但是，如何获得女性的喜爱绝对是一个值得深入研究的课题。基于知己知彼的原则，电次努力开动脑筋决定不耻下问。  
“所以，小小红，你喜欢店长？”  
他问得直白，本来就在那里紧张筹备告白词的姑娘更是吓得“噫！”了一声，干脆跳了起来，“你、你怎么知道？”  
电次撇撇嘴：“你刚才勇揍歹徒的时候把什么都说了——我对你们两个在不在一起的事情不感兴趣，我就想知道，你喜欢店长哪里？”  
“啊……恩……”小红吞吞吐吐地，想了半天，她在正常状态明显是不大懂得拒绝别人的，只能老老实实地做出回答。  
“最喜欢……”身上旧衣服已经被洗得泛白的姑娘偏着头说，“最喜欢他给我发薪水吧。”  
“……”电次哑口无言了半天，突然智力猛然骤升一个频次，吐槽说，“那你每一个打工的老板你岂不是都喜欢？”  
这话显然有些没品，再加上之前电次已经知道了小红因为经济原因差点就下海去拍AV的事情，更是显得不太有风度了。  
“不、不是……！”女孩子被他激得出了火气，“店长、店长比谁都温柔，而且又有男子气概，想要保护我，他是一个特别好的人！才不是那些恶心的老头子！”  
“哦！是这样！”电次如愿得到了答案，立刻高兴地跳了起来。掰着手指开始数：“男子气概，温柔，保护人……还有什么？”  
这是小红也稍稍平静了下来，擦了一把汗，偏着头冷冷盯着他，“你想干什么？”  
“反正不是追你。”电次头也不回地说。  
“还有教了我很多事吧……”她下意识地喃喃，倒不觉得自己在电次眼中没有女性魅力是一件可悲的事，反而有点庆幸。  
这边话说到一半，手术室门口的灯蓦地变化了。“手术中”的光熄灭，很快医生推着荒井的病床走了出来，对着明显意识还清醒的他伤患嘱托着什么。而患者则连连点头，表示同意。  
电次和小红站起身，医生有点惊讶地看着他们俩，问道：“病人家属是哪一位？”  
明明是后入职的小红对于他家庭背景明显了解更多：“店长的母亲常年不在家，我是他很好的朋友，有什么事和我说就可以。”  
“也没什么，”医生回答，“他的伤不严重，哪里都没碰到，肌肉和血管缝合上就没有问题了——只是一些饮食忌口和注意事项，我写在纸上待会给你吧。”  
“好的！”小红忙不迭地点头，电次在旁边被彻底忽视了，感觉自己就像是一个局外人一样置身此地。但是他一点没有被忽视的不满，脑子里立刻拉出了一二三四的清单，要有男子气概，要温柔，要保护女生，还要懂得很多能教给女生东西。  
前三项电次自忖绝对没有问题，唯有最后一个，他有自知之明。融入社会之后感觉自己连个勉强的常识人都不做到，要论能教给女生什么东西，他的水平也就够教导帕瓦，然而对方却完全听不进去。  
“算了……”他晃了晃头，自言自语，“先把前几样做完再说。”  
这一会儿功夫，东山小红和医生边走边聊，连带推着荒井的病床，几乎已经要消失在走廊的尽头了。  
“喂！等等我！”他倒是不怕被撇下，只是待会如果被护士盯上找他索要医疗费就坏了。  
“不要在走廊里大哄大叫！”路过的一个实习小医生瞪了他一眼，头也不回地走掉了。  
这是个年轻的小姑娘，看上去几乎比电次大不了几岁，漂亮得惊人。电次明明被骂了，还是忍不住多看了几眼。

18  
等到电次追上荒井他们时，这两个人已经在夜班急诊的公共病房执手相看泪眼上了。荒井手背上挂了留置针，但是这一点都不影响他坐直了身体，把扑在他怀里的小红紧紧地抱住。  
另一边，女孩子的眼泪简直像是断线的珠子一样，掉个没完没了，似乎想要把这么多年的委屈一齐倒个干干净净。  
“恭喜。”电次殊无诚意地说了一声，找地方坐下了。  
这俩谁都没有理他，依然沉浸在彼此的世界中。直到荒井吃痛地“嘶”了一声，小红才连忙推开，紧张地扶着他另一边身体。  
“你快躺下？怎么了，是不是我碰到你的伤口了？”  
“没有没有，”由于失血，荒井的脸色有点苍白，但他依然微笑着回答，“就是，嘶……麻醉的药效过了而已。”  
“啊！那岂不是很疼！”小红看上去又要哭出来了，“要疼很多天！”  
“没关系的，这都是值得的，要不然我怎么知道你对我的心意……”  
电次在旁边简直如坐针毡，如果最初还只是感叹“这是一个发情的季节”而产生的有点不明所以的嫉妒，这回就是彻彻底底的牙酸了。他也终于明白为什么班上有些男生总是喊着“情侣就应该烧死！烧死！”之类的话语了。  
不过没有关系，他还是慢慢咧开嘴露出一个硕大的笑容，小红已经把秘诀教给了他，等他和玛奇玛小姐在一起之后，也可以闪瞎他们的双眼。  
所以等到警察再次来催的时候，电次很干脆地跟他们离开录笔录去了。东山小红则把自己脖子上那块缝针都不需要的伤口上贴的纱布亮给警察看，示意自己也受伤了需要静养。  
电次规规矩矩地跟着警察走，进了笔录室，他的语言表达能力也不是很能说清楚案件发生的经过。好在便利店都有监控录像，警察刚一到店，歪在墙边的店长就已经把调取的密码告诉他们了，电次只需要补充一些细节。  
“还有些细节需要询问那个女孩子。”他们表示，“劫匪由于脑震荡，到现在还没有醒来。”  
电次基于同伴之情，还是替她问了一声：“她不会……？”  
“不会，”显然这个录笔录的警察也是个嫉恶如仇的小年轻，“他活该，遇到硬点子。那个女孩子属于正当防卫，虽然下手有点重，但是在这种程度范围还是不需要被追责的，我们要问的是其他的事情。”  
“哦。”电次就丝毫不感兴趣了。  
这边正说着，似乎已经要让他离开了，突然房门被敲响，另一个文职打扮的警官走了进来，对着房间里的警察小声说了几句。然后他们又停下来，侧着脸看了看电次，又彼此对望，然后又看了眼他，不约而同地摇摇头。  
电次被看得有点毛，下意识地问：“怎么了？”  
“没事，”那个警官回答，“我们这边还有人过来，问你两句话就可以走了。”  
于是他只好继续在这个房间里坐着，看着窗外的天已经亮了。  
门“吱呀”一声被推看，他心不在焉地往那边瞥了一样，突然触电一样原地跳起，猛地后退两大步，贴着墙维持了一个立正的姿势。  
“姬、姬野姐……！”

19  
讲道理，电次和帕瓦是从来不会对早川秋喊“哥”的，除非是威逼利诱或者苦苦恳求的时候。但是经过几次姬野在他们家借宿之后，帕瓦和电次都不约而同地对她规规矩矩地喊上了一声姐。  
说到底，无非还是她身上的姐姐气质过于浓郁，明明身上满是风霜杀戮的气质，偏偏又让人感到十分温柔。再加上发酒疯之后的各种让人无法不心生敬佩（负面）的行径，于是让人心甘情愿地喊了这个姐。  
但是单从外表来看，这个黑发姑娘着实是一个明艳动人的大美人，修剪精致的短发勾勒出她精致无暇的面孔。唯一美中不足的是，她只有一只眼睛，身为刑警，她在一次任务中负伤，一边的眼球被摘除，从此不得不带着眼罩度日。  
但这完全无损她的美貌，反而映衬得她另一只眼睛更加清澈明亮，里面宛如蕴藏着万语千言。  
只是她此时出现在这里，却让电次不寒而栗。因为他们都知道这位嬉笑怒骂，荤素无忌的姐姐唯一的底线，就是她的年下男友，早川秋，还有他们来之不易的恋人相处时光。  
“电次——！！”  
果然，她一进房间就压着嗓音对着他怒吼。  
“你早不搞事晚不搞事偏偏在我和秋君约会的时候捅出这么大一个篓子，你想干什么！？”  
“我……我……”电次颤巍巍地还想往后退，不由自主地回忆起上次她和秋约会时那个银行抢劫犯最后看不出人形的青肿面孔。  
这些女人，涉及她们喜欢的人的时候，都这么凶残的吗？  
他脑子里浮现了玛奇玛从容温雅的微笑，突然不寒而栗的感觉。感觉，玛奇玛小姐这种类型……只会更可怕的吧？  
“我……”可是他已经贴在了墙上，完全无处可退，只能螃蟹一样横向平移，已经打起了撕毁和秋的约定再一次跳窗的主意。  
“是劫匪抢便利店，和我有什么关系啊？”电次甚至有点委屈地说。  
“哈——？你还好意思说？”女人的声音拖得长长地，丝毫不留情面，“我可是看了监控录像的，你整个过程直矗矗地站在那里做了什么？百八十个报警的机会全都被你放过了好嘛？但凡是你能想的起来报个警，那个劫匪，那个大个子店长，甚至那个脖子上就破了点油皮还叫嚣着要医疗补助的小姑娘，谁都不至于受伤！这回节约我们多少道工序你知道吗？”  
“这也不怨我吧……？”电次小声辩解说。  
姬野好像根本没有听到他的话：“我好不容易有个休假，能和秋君好好待几天。现在！全泡汤了！甚至还要连着好几天加班！这几个人的医疗费用全都要我们局出，说不定原本丰厚的年终奖都要缩水！”  
“是，是……”面对这样暴躁的姬野，电次终于明白自己一切的辩解都是毫无意义的。他只能选择走为上计，趁着她不注意，手指用力一推窗户——  
“呜嗷——！！”  
一瞬间，电次几乎怀疑自己的手已经骨折。他用的力气不小，却狠狠磕在了窗柩上。原来这个房间的窗子只是一个装饰品，根本打不开，甚至玻璃都是特殊材质，撞上去十分之疼。  
“想跑？活该。”姬野轻蔑地撇撇嘴，“也不想想这屋子都待过什么人，就你这小伎俩。”  
她说着毫不留情面地把电次拎起来，摁进椅子里，自己绕回对面，一蹬地隔着桌子对他倾身向前。  
“说吧？为什么不报警。”  
她的神色褪去了愤怒，终于严肃了起来。

20  
然而这一夜的跌宕起伏的经历后，电次竟然还是要上学。  
这完全不合常理，不讲逻辑，缺乏人道关怀……电次讲不出这些话，他只是知道姬野对他的盘问结束之后，一个电话把秋叫了过来接人。与他一起来的，还有帕瓦，和两个人的书包。  
面对这样的惨状，帕瓦无情地嘲笑着：“等着吧，晚上还有你好受的呢？”  
秋则沉着脸，一句话都没有说。  
前往学校的路上，一路无话。电次想起姬野问他为什么不报警的事情，只觉得自己被收养之前的所有记忆，又开始铺天盖地的席卷。  
那当然不是什么美好的经历，但是他曾经也没有感到痛苦，因为那样艰难的时光里，他只顾着攫取仅有的那一星半点的甜，并且竭力延长满足的时间。后来被收养之后，每天能吃饱穿暖睡在舒服的床上，甚至和女人有了接触，甚至找到了憧憬的女性，除了上学有些困扰之外几乎生活里完全没有烦恼。  
有时候他也会问和他相依为命的那只来路不明的小猪，“啵奇塔，你说这是梦？”  
然后又自语一样地回答：“如果是梦，就做得久一点吧！吃饱饱的，这样醒来也不会饿了。”  
只是曾经的经验还是在他的潜意识里留下了难以磨灭的痕迹。并不是反应迟钝，并不是不知道求助于警方，只是一直以来都习惯于事情一个人解决，伤害只有自己承担。报警这种事，以前在街头流浪遭受拳打脚踢时，简直像是一个荒唐的玩笑。  
“电次，你要学会拥有一颗心，学会接受感受身边人带给你的温暖，”最后，姬野那样语重心长地告诉他，“我不希望秋收养的孩子是一个毫无感情不懂感激的怪物，你也不是那样的人。你要学着拥有感情。”  
“我有心，我有感情，我甚至都有了喜欢的人。”电次想要这样回答，他没想到自己还没出声，对方就已经把这句话说了出来。  
“你有喜欢的人——秋君的那个叫做玛奇玛的部长，是吗？”姬野问，“那么，你是怎样喜欢她的？你想和她在一起做什么？”  
“……”他张了张嘴，这次无法回答。这并不是在这样一位年长的女性、家长的女朋友面前说不出那些冲吗青春期浊液的，而是他知道他所想的那些称不上一个像样的回答。  
……  
话题最后无疾而终。  
但是电次的性格是不可能在这样的事情投入太多情绪的，只是隔着车窗的玻璃，远远地看到了校园的建筑，那种熟悉的头痛干就涌了上来，淹没了他的一切思路。  
“啊……”他痛苦地呻吟了一声，“我可不可以不去。”  
他甚至看上去有点可怜巴巴的：“我真的好困。”  
然而他的眼睛看起来还是精神抖擞的，转动的时候甚至还颇显灵活，眼睛下面别说黑眼圈，连一个小青春痘都没有，显然毫无说服力。  
秋没有做声，只静静地打开车门让两个人下去。这次他依然选择把车停在离学校又一段距离的地方，离得远远地谁也看不清他们。  
然而不知道是不是他那个标志性的发型太过现眼，校门口那边突然产生了一阵骚乱，一个人影摩西开海一样分开人群挥舞着一把伞朝他走了过来。  
“嗨！那天借我伞的小哥！”  
是那个绰号被称为天使的教师，他今天换了另一身浅色的外套，看上去依然纯净圣洁得如同少年。他打着自己的伞，身上还背着翅膀形状很显眼的包，一路小跑地过来。  
“又见面了！那天借我伞的小哥！”  
这个称呼已经被重复了两边，秋不得不提醒他，“早川秋。”  
“哦，”他很随意地一挥手，“你和他们一样喊我天使吧！”  
“……”已经是一个靠谱社畜的秋张了张嘴，还是念不出这个称呼，只牵起嘴角对他笑了一下。  
“我来还你伞了！”天使高高兴兴地说，我可是第一次还人东西。  
“谢谢。”秋下意识地说，然后对方噗呲一声笑了，他这才反应过来这不是别人归还自己的物品时应该有的回答。  
“不过我还得找你借一千日元，”天使又说，“我今天没带钱包，中午需要买便当。”他这话讲得理直气壮，仿佛他身上那么大个夸张的翅膀包真的是一个毫无用处的装饰品。  
金额不算大，秋平时也没少借同事这个钱，还包括借结了婚被老婆管得一天只有500零花的男人喝酒的钱。但是这样理直气壮对着一个才见了两次面的自己提出要求，还是在循规蹈矩的自己的经验之外。  
可以说，收养电次和帕瓦，已经是他人生中最出格的一件事了，没想到在这之后，更是奇妙的经历不断。  
而且对方还在毫不客气地提出要求：“等你再见到我的时候我还你钱！我不是不会交给这两个小孩子的！”——他像是才看到电次和帕瓦一样这么说。  
秋只好沉默着把纸币掏出来给他，对方接过对着上面的野口英世大眼瞪小眼看了半天。然后一挥手，带着女学生的惊呼又走远了。  
“……这人谁啊？”电次说。  
帕瓦显然还是和女生混熟了知道的更多：“学校的大人气教师哦……但我从来没听说他是这个性格的。”

21  
但是他们没听说、没料到的事情还有很多很多。  
午休时间上，高一年级的学生会长，满怀狐疑地在食堂里找到了电次，一板一眼地比照着便签本念：“你是早川电次？”  
电次愣了半天才反应过来，这个诡异万分的称呼居然是自己的全名。他的脸还埋在今天好不容易抢到的限量特供便当里，只空出一边手一举。  
“是是是，是我！”  
这位会长看上去有点嫌恶地走过来瞥了他一眼，淡淡地嘱咐说。  
“岸边校长让你去一下他的办公室——你吃完请尽快过去。”  
措辞很礼貌，内容却一点都不友善，不过电次已经习惯了，随便“嗯”了一声就埋头继续吃他的饭。  
等他到了办公室的时候，帕瓦已经在那里了，抱着手臂满脸不耐烦的表情。  
“表演什么节目，老子才没兴趣被他们当猴子看。”她大声抗议说。  
校长一时没有说话，而是带着某种莫测的微笑表情，望向也没有敲门直接进来的电次。  
“那么，电次君，你的看法呢？这毕竟是一个很好的加深同学之间理解的机会哦，而起还有从中国来的女校访问队。”  
这已经是他第二次提到这个访问团了，显然电次也是印象深刻。  
中国女生……电次脑子里一下子浮现出杂志漫画上的大胸团子头妹妹，高开叉的旗袍下，白嫩的大腿若隐若现。  
“我……”他卡住了，他和完全不想配合的同伴想法显然不一致，只是具体的表演内容却没有什么头绪。  
“好好考虑一下吧，这是一个来之不易的机会……”岸边校长继续着他的劝说，“校庆日全校是开发的哦，如果你想邀请某个很重要的人来观看，也完全……”  
“我干！”电次热血冲头，大喊着说。  
小红给他的几个元素终于找到了展示的机会，是啊，他完全可以邀请玛奇玛小姐那天来学校。这样不仅显示出他完全听从了她的嘱咐，她想要他做的事情也完成得卓有成效，最重要的是，他也有机会表现她所不知道的知识！  
“喂！”帕瓦则立刻恼火了起来，放下手臂和这个叛徒拉开了距离，“你在说什么啊电次！谁要和你一起上台被当做猴子耍。”  
“她不去我去，”电次果断地抛弃了队友，“我一个人来！”  
“不行。”看上去笑呵呵挺好说话的校长反驳起来却毫不容情，“必须两个人一起。不配合你们是什么都做不到的。”  
岸边脸上的表情一整，之前那些几乎接近慈祥的笑意褪得干干净净，露出杀伐果决的老道霸气来。  
“好了，回去准备计划书，三天之内交过来——你们自己送就可以。”  
“我不！”帕瓦倔强地一昂头，“我就是不交你又能拿我怎么样？”  
“那么我会在你们放学之前把你们抓过来，直到作出东西之前，都别想离开这个房间。”他说着拧开放在桌上的保温杯慢慢地喝了一口，微微一笑，“你们可以尝试。”  
电次敏锐地嗅到，那杯子打开时散发出的浓烈的酒味。他有点惊讶地回头看了一眼帕瓦，发现她也是同样的震惊表情。  
显然，这个看上去衣冠楚楚为人师表的校长，并不像他表面表现出的那么宽和规矩，就教育行业明明在上班期间公然喝烈酒这一点，就够无数家长投诉将之革职查办了。  
但是帕瓦明显还是不服输：“哼！谁怕谁啊老头子”  
她一把扯过电次头也不回地转身除了办公室，一出门就开始扯着他的头发和他算总账：“你干嘛偏要答应他！现在可好，我还要浪费精力和他玩躲猫猫！”  
电次怜悯地看着她，觉得现在自己智力突飞猛涨，和她已经有了天堑之别：“你别傻了，他那个意思不管答应不答应我们都没权利拒绝的。”  
时间定在三天之后，显然两个人还有三天自由放学的机会。帕瓦一回家就钻进屋子，拿着不知道从哪里收来一堆水瓶摆弄着做什么恶作剧的机关。  
秋还没有回来，看帕瓦的样子似乎已经沉迷其中，不催着他做饭了。电次想了想，换了身衣服，踮着脚悄无声息地溜了出去。

22  
电次的目的地当然是玛奇玛的公寓楼。  
他把死死记住的那一行密码摁了出来，防护门应声打开，他溜进去，却在电梯前犯了难。因为他根本就不知道玛奇玛住在几楼几户。  
不过来都来了，他干脆叉着腿蹲在电梯旁边在那里等着。  
半个小时过去，来来往往的住户都对他侧目而视，不明白这个明显外来的人在这里是做什么，只是看在他老老实实的份上没有叫保安。倒是有一个看妆容三四十岁的女人看到他一笑，扔了个飞吻。  
“等女朋友的话，”她用浓艳的红唇吐字，“你应该带束花。”  
这倒是个好主意。但是电次实在担心错过，只能继续在这里待着。不过这之后没有过多久，随着密码解锁的“滴滴”声，高跟鞋落在光滑的大理石上溅起回音。  
电次一抬头，正好看到那个拥有蔷薇般红色头发的女人款款笑着，冲他走过来。  
她这天穿了一身深灰色的正装，打着黑色肃穆的领带，下面西裤的颜色则是深黑。更衬得她身量挺拔，肌肤如雪，长发无比鲜艳。  
“是你呀，电次君，”玛奇玛好像一点都不惊讶地对他打招呼，“是在等我吗？”  
电次连忙原地跳起，手胡乱地在身上拍了几下当做整理衣服：“是……是！”  
说话间，她已经走近了，站在他的身前。那熟悉的温暖香气又一次氤氲在他呼吸间，几乎要冲昏他的头脑，思绪已经是一片空白，原本准备好要说的话被忘得一干二净。  
“我……我……”电次吞吞吐吐了半天，冲口而出的是他想到没想过自己要说的话。  
“玛奇玛小姐，我可以和你一起遛狗吗？”  
红发的女人不由失笑，她笑起来的样子既不灿烂也不娇俏，比起大多数女性可能多了些过于肃穆的母性气质，看上去矛盾而又融洽，一点都不显得死板。不管她穿得多么职业和正式，似乎都恰到好处，是应该这样的。  
那双颜色形状有些奇特的瞳孔注视着电次，少年人则犹豫又坚定地迎上了视线，也不管自己一头扎进去到底还能不能有浮上来的生机。  
玛奇玛弯着嘴唇回答他：“好啊，不过我刚下班，还要吃晚饭。”  
正常人都会把这理解成一句婉拒，电次却完全没有这个意识，他怔怔地说：“那我在这里等你吃完下来。”  
“没关系的，”她笑意更深，“上来喝杯茶吧。”  
电次记不得自己是怎么回答她的，只觉得自己恍恍惚惚地进了电梯，空间太小，那点香气来回激荡，直接把他脖子上那玩意封印成了一个摆着好看的装饰品。  
他木偶一样跟在她身后，甚至发分出精力去记门牌和电子门的密码。  
几乎是开门的一瞬间，“汪汪”“汪汪”的声音铺天盖地席卷而来，电次一个没站稳，直接被冲在前面的一只阿拉斯加扑倒在地，狗狗温热而潮湿的舌头肆无忌惮地甩着他的脸。  
“……！放客人起来！”玛奇玛出声喝止，电次才终于有机会在群狗的簇拥下挤进了房门。  
不同于玛奇玛在外纤尘不染的形象，养着这么多狗狗的房间，还是不可避免的有一些飘舞的毛絮和一点淡淡的狗的味道。  
电次换了鞋，被引到沙发前坐下，刚刚被主人驱开的狗狗们又凑上来把他团团围住，纷纷用明亮而诚挚的大眼睛好奇地打量着他。  
他的脑子依然处在停摆状态，手上搂过一只凑得最近的狗狗，无意识地摩挲着它耳后最柔软的毛。  
“想喝什么？咖啡？茶？还是我昨天刚煮的水果汤？”  
不知道什么时候，玛奇玛已经换上了居家的便装，一件修身的T恤配着牛仔裤，藏在衬衫扣得严严实实的扣子后面的脖颈和锁骨就在他眼前，一伸手就能碰到的地方。  
“我……”刺激太过，负负得正，电次居然又稍微清醒了一点。像是终于意识到自己身在何处一样，并起腿做得直直板板的，思索了一下回答。  
“哪个好喝来哪个吧。”  
好像这个回答很可爱似的，玛奇玛又笑了一下，配好饮料给他送了过来。  
“你先随便坐，”她温声说，“我去给自己弄点吃的东西——你吃饭了吗？”  
答案显然是否定的。  
但是——  
“吃过了。”电次说。  
尽管脑子里的惊涛骇浪偶尔会播放至限制级，但是统统是些没有实感的虚幻概念，唯独“玛奇玛亲手做的料理”这个概念摆在面前时，他反而畏惧了。  
什么都没有做，就得到这个等级的福利真的好吗？这样幸福真的没有罪孽吗？  
就是早川秋，也没有几个机会带着姬野亲手做的便当去学校。这位在层重压力下未老先衰的社畜先生，他的身为警官的女朋友只比他更加忙碌。秋对此怨念颇深，而终于拿到便当时，那副兴高采烈的样子就好像那个其实装不了多少食物的小盒子，是世界上最珍贵的宝物。  
还是……还是先算了，电次想，如果现在就……  
自己一定会因为承受不了这种幸福死掉的。

23  
尽管电次的主观意识，肯定是想牢牢记住和玛奇玛相处的每一刻，但实际上这段时间，他除了短暂的清醒，大多数时候完全陷入了条件反射的状态。  
唯一能记住的就是狗狗的毛真软啊，狗狗的毛真白啊，我刚刚摸到了什么来着？  
“好了。”玛奇玛说，把用完的粘毛器挂在了门口的一个钩子上，牵着她的一群狗从容不迫地走出了房门。  
非常奇怪的，这些狗狗明明上蹿下跳地搞得满屋子毛絮飘飞，但是牵在玛奇玛手里，却异常规矩，一个挨一个训练有素地走。反倒是电次这个大活人被挤在门边，显得有点狼狈。  
“玛奇玛小姐，”进电梯的时候，预感这么小的空间似乎是要超载，他主动提出，“我帮你牵两条吧。”  
这是狗狗们已经列队进了电梯，整整齐齐地坐下，把电梯地面的空地盖得严严实实。从重量上离超载还有点距离，但是空间上已经塞不下一个人了。  
电次看着玛奇玛对他微微一笑，伸手摁了下键，电梯门在他面前缓缓合上。连带着她那个带了点小玩味，却只把她的美貌映衬得更加遥不可及的笑容，一齐消失在电次眼前。  
原来他才是那个多余的人。  
他只能选择坐下一班电梯下去。  
不过好在玛奇玛没有彻底把他抛弃，出了公寓楼，他看见她正站在一盏路灯的下面，群狗坐在地上把她簇拥在中间。  
白昼的光早已消失在地平线尽头，夜色彻底笼罩下来，路灯的光照在玛奇玛的脸上，一半明亮，另一半陷在阴影里。  
她向他解释：“我牵着还好，如果绳子握在你手里，它们会很闹。电梯里太不安全了，不过现在就可以随便了。”  
电次之前那点失落顷刻之间散得干干净净，只剩“玛奇玛小姐真体贴”这几个大字回荡。他嘿嘿笑着走近，玛奇玛也主动从主干绳上解下来一根链子，交到电次手里。  
“这是提拉米苏，我看你好像很喜欢和它玩？”  
电次晕乎乎接过，本来就站得不稳，一个踉跄被狗拽着就跑。他几次都要摔倒在地又勉强抬高腿站直了身体，这速度快得转眼之间一人一狗就要消失在这条路的尽头。  
身不由己地被狗溜着跑，一路上不断洒下他拖长又被风呛得沙哑的声音。  
“谢——谢——你——玛——奇——玛——小——姐——”  
被感谢的对象带着剩下的狗沿着他跑远的方向，慢条斯理地一步一步走着。  
风在耳边呼啸，电次被狗拽着踉踉跄跄地跑着，几乎看不清路，等到提拉米苏终于跑累了又或者是被路边什么东西吸引住停下来时，他发现自己已经到了完全不认识的街区了。  
电次回头试图寻找自己跑来的方向，也许回溯一下能够找到路，但是认真在路边不知嗅着什么的狗狗却异常的坚决，埋着头只顾着自己的一番事业，任电次如何拖、拽、推、提，四肢牢牢地扒在地上，自是岿然不动。  
几个经过的路人都不由被吸引，放慢了脚步，对着他无可奈何一只狗的窘态笑出声。  
“提拉米苏！”他压低声音祈求地喊，“求你了，我们回去找你的主人吧。”  
这只狗仿佛能听懂似的，抬起眼皮从容地上下打量了他一轮，最后又嗅了一下，懒洋洋地站起身。  
“谢谢谢谢！”电次感激的双手合十，牵着绳子往来路上走。  
这次提拉米苏的步伐就放慢了很多，由之前的拔足狂奔也变成了昂首阔步的矜持姿态，它本就是一直异常漂亮的狗，身量高大矫健，皮毛油光水滑，显示出主人精心的照料和良好的营养。  
这样一来，吸引到的目光就多是惊艳羡慕的了。  
甚至有几个小姑娘跑过来，用非常可爱的表情讨好地询问电次，可不可以摸摸狗狗。当然，这事电次做不了主，他还得先问提拉米苏乐不乐意。不过遇到漂亮的女孩子，它一改之前骄矜的态度，甚至主动往人家手下拱。那几个小姑娘立刻惊喜地叫出了声。  
“啊！他好可爱！”  
她们俯下身，摩挲着狗狗的头部，清凉的衣服随着她们的动作露出深深的乳……电次猛地摇了摇头，坚定自己的意志不要动摇。但是却已经暗中打算养一只好看的大型犬天天遛，这比照他遛猪时候的待遇可差太远了。  
正想着，迎面一个黑影突然朝他扑了过来。动作之快，简直像是什么游行的鬼魂。电次下了一跳，提拉米苏也汪汪地大叫着迎了上去。  
但是来人竟然意志非常坚决，直接挥开了大型犬这一下，冲到电次面前扶着他的肩膀怒吼。  
“电次——！！你给我跑哪里去了——！？”  
“我——”  
他的话没来得及说完，就听到另一个女声跟着喊：“找到了吗？”接着跑近了，正是抱着猫的帕瓦。  
“我就说，”她撇撇嘴，“他根本丢不掉。”  
“帕瓦你也是……”秋的语气缓和了一点，回头嗓音依然是心有余悸的样子，“他出门你就不知道问一声去哪了？”  
“我根本不知道他出去了，”帕瓦理直气壮地说，她对着电次，幸灾乐祸地解释，“这家伙以为你对他不满离家出走了，我早说了你怎么会!”  
“啊……”电次低下了头，有种很难以形容的心情，接近莫名其妙，却还有一丝丝搞不懂的成分。  
自己是不是离家出走，对于秋又有什么影响呢？也不会给他添麻烦，至于露出这种心有余悸地搞笑表情吗？  
“对不起。”他最后参考一贯认错时候的回答，这样说。  
这时秋才注意到电次手上还牵着一只狗，不由愕然：“这是哪来的？”  
“啊……”电次犹犹豫豫地，“这是玛奇玛小姐的狗。”

24  
秋的表情在脸上僵硬了接近一刻钟，电次敢说他就算是看到帕瓦主动洗澡做家务都不会这样，仿佛世界观都扭曲了。  
“玛奇玛……部长的狗，为什么在你手里？”  
好问题，电次抓着脑袋想了想，发现三言两语根本解释不清。  
这时，路的另一边突然传来两声“汪汪”，非常精准，非常笃定，电次说不清自己怎么从狗的叫声中分析出这些情绪。  
接着一个人影，从遮盖着路灯光下的道旁树下走了出来，她手里牵着一时间都数不清有多少只的狗狗，身姿挺拔，步伐稳健。  
“做得好，”玛奇玛俯下身摸了摸那只刚刚叫出声示意的狗，“找到了，电次。”  
“啊……”电次又说，他脸上的每一块肌肉瞬间变得像是棉花糖一样柔软。  
“部长？”秋猝然转头，喊出一个称呼之后就不知道该说什么了。他僵着一张脸，甚至没有遵守一贯的职场礼仪向她打招呼。  
还是玛奇玛主动挥了挥手：“晚上好，秋君，你们也是出来散步吗？”  
“不是，”秋维持着自己的表情，单刀直入地说，“电次是一直和您在一起吗？”  
“是的哦，”她甚至用了有些可爱的措辞，只是用她一贯低柔却镇静的声线发出来，居然带了点悱恻的味道，“电次君在我家楼下等我，说要和我一起来遛狗，没想到，这孩子……”她指了指提拉米苏，后者当即一个爆冲，几乎是闪现地出现在女主人脚边。  
可怜电次手里握着绳子没来得及松开，又被拽着拖到了玛奇玛面前，还差点闪了腰。  
“就像这样，”玛奇玛弯着唇，“这孩子太兴奋了，拽着电次君就跑，我这也是才找到他。”  
像这样的捉弄，也只有电次当局者迷还没有发觉了，还笑呵呵地觉得这一场约会（电次：是约会吧？绝对能算得上是约会了吧？！）非常愉快。  
秋的脸色彻底沉了下来，他接过电次手里的狗绳，把它递还给玛奇玛，同时以揽胳膊把电次护在了身后。  
“部长，我不清楚你是不是对我有什么意见，但是我需要提醒你……电次还没有成年。”  
“你以为我要做什么？我知道他是未成年呀，”玛奇玛依然笑笑的，“所以我也没有介意他一直STK我的事。”  
“呜哇——！”电次猛地捂住嘴，瞪大了眼睛。他捂住了自己的嘴，却捂不住帕瓦的，这个看热闹绝不怕事大的姑娘立刻兴奋地嚷了起来。  
“所以你一直都知道这小子跟踪你！”  
“对啊，小妹妹，”玛奇玛微笑着把目光转向她，“那如果是你，会不会报警呢？”  
“我想想啊，如果有恶心的男人一直跟踪我……”帕瓦说，眼睛因为兴奋有点亮亮的，“我才不报警，我会找机会把他狠揍一顿。”  
“这个办法也不错呢，”玛奇玛一直保持着她从容的笑容，“而且，秋君那位可爱的女朋友，不正是我们这片辖区的警官先生吗？给她添麻烦是不是也不太好？”  
秋的脸色瞬间惨白。  
与此同时脸色惨白的，还有电次。  
他起初还在旁边听得心不在焉，只觉得早川秋真的是烦，什么都要管，但是越到后面这些内容听上去意思就越可怕，原来玛奇玛小姐根本没有接纳他，反而把他当做跟踪狂犯人！  
“玛奇玛小姐……我不是……”电次虚弱地喊了一声，“我没有……”  
“我没有怪你的意思哦，”玛奇玛立刻说，甚至还上前一步，安抚似的拍了拍他肩膀上的狗毛，“正相反，电次君很可爱。”  
她这么说：“你比我养过的任何一只狗狗都要可爱。”  
这种称不上夸奖、相反意思还挺怪的评价，还是让电次顾盼神飞了起来。  
安抚好了这个少年，玛奇玛重又转向秋：“我不知道秋君你对我是不是有什么偏见，但我应该没有做什么威胁到你的事？”刚刚还用人家女朋友当话柄的女人这样说。  
“好了，我还要继续领着我的狗狗们散步，秋君带着电次君快回家吧，这么晚了还没有吃饭，肚子一定很饿——再见，电次君。”  
“再见，玛奇玛小姐……”已经被监护人推着往回走的电次，仍旧不甘心地一步三回头，“我还可以去找你吗？”  
电次在一直回头，牵着狗却依然挺得肩背笔直的女人却没有回头，只让夜风吹来她淡淡声音：“如果有什么好消息告诉我的话。”

25  
有什么好消息……有什么好消息……  
这几个词来来回回被电次一路念着，一直念到了家，随着距离玛奇玛这个神智干扰器越来越远，全部感官复苏，他终于感到了饿，肚子咕咕地叫了起来。  
电次同时也想起了自己今天去找玛奇玛最本来的目的。  
他不本来就是想邀请她去参加校庆的学园祭的吗？这不就是她说的好消息嘛！  
我简直太机智了！电次这样想着，一进屋字也顾不上吃饭了，掏出本子就开始准备写校长之前威逼利诱的那个计划书了。  
表演节目……特长展示……  
电次咬着笔头陷入了苦思冥想，他根本找不到自己擅长的东西。会做菜明显不能算，料理课上大把女生都比他做得好；在一堆厨余垃圾中精准翻出还能吃的东西也不行，就好像班里那几个男生对他的嘲笑还不够似的；特别能忍痛这点，在同学里面也只有帕瓦能与之一战，但是表演方式却很让人头疼……  
在被早川秋收养之前，他曾经靠着生吞燃烧着的烟头这个绝活赚过点儿零花钱。这是有诀窍的，烟头进嘴的一瞬间就最不怕痛的牙齿把它咬熄灭，接着唾液搅拌让它迅速降温，至于嚼和咽就是小菜一碟了。这玩意不过是纸和干草叶，吃了也没害处，多了还能充饥。  
思路一拉到这里，电次又一次感到饿了，并且已经是没法忍受的程度。他回头看了一眼表，已经快要十点了，怪不得。  
他蹑手蹑脚地闪进餐厅，打算随便给自己做点东西吃，结果刚进去就被下了一大跳。秋正静静地坐在黑暗里，笔记本电脑开着，他却没在工作，屏保的蓝光映得他的面孔惨白一片，几乎是有点诡异。  
“啊！”电次不由自主叫了出来，连退三步，右手摸上墙壁找到灯连忙打开。  
“你在干什么啊！”他心有余悸地说。  
“我不知道要不要和你谈一谈”秋的语气有些迟疑和不确定。  
“你想说什么就说嘛，”电次满不在乎地一摆手，“反正我爱听不爱听的你都会说。”  
“……”踌躇了又踌躇，最后像是终于下定了决心一样，秋开口问：“你是真的喜欢那位玛奇玛小姐吗？”  
“喜欢啊！”电次毫不犹豫地说，“超喜欢！”  
“那么，如果她以后欺负你，欺骗你，伤害你，你也能够承受，并且还是会喜欢她？”秋又问。  
电次有点莫名其妙：“她能怎么骗我伤害我啊！她是一个上班族，我是一个高中生，还能怎么样？”  
“你先回答我的问题。”秋坚持说。  
“那当然是不会啦！”电次的回答爽快又坚决，“我又不是傻的，受了伤害不会跑吗？但是如果她没有，那就不妨碍我一直一直喜欢她了！”  
“好吧，”秋疲惫地摆摆手，“随便你以后去找她，我不管了，出门之前说一声就可以。”  
虽然心里嘀咕着本来你也管不着，但是电次还是潦草地点了点头说了句是。  
“便当在微波炉里，你直接热一下就好。”秋说，合上了电脑站起身往浴室的方向走。  
电次则终于喊了声谢谢，去按微波炉的开关了。  
吃完饭回了房间，刚推开门，就听见里面影影绰绰的有声音。  
“特技：生吃烧烟头，表演者：电次，帕瓦——”  
那是小学生念课文一样，一字一停还拖着长音的读法，电次都是用假名写的，最近终于认了些字的帕瓦就能顺着读下来了。  
她正坐在他的桌子上，架着一条腿，有点生气地看着他：“喂！电次，你还真的想去参加那个酒鬼老头说的什么破才艺展示啊！”  
说着，帕瓦三两下把那张本来也就是只写了一行字的纸撕了个粉碎，往天空上一抛。  
“要去你自己去，别带上我！”  
“喂！”电次抢着喊了一声，不由对战友如此没有同伴爱表示愤怒。  
帕瓦手臂一撑，从桌子上跳了下来，冲他“略略略”地扮了一个鬼脸：“你自己去和他玩过家家吧，我可是要好好收拾一下那个臭老头——放心，如果你刚好和他带在一起，我是绝对不会放过你的！”  
“随便吧！”电次哼了一声，用力坐在桌子前，重新掏出一张纸，开始写他的计划。  
嚼烟头这个项目改成单人表演也很容易，虽然少了扔过来——用嘴接住这个互动环节，但是他也可以自己扔自己接嘛！简直太容易了，他不愧是一个天才！  
这样良好的自我感觉，在第二天把那只有一行字的计划书交上去的瞬间就破灭了。用保温杯偷偷藏着日本酒的校长，只扫了一眼就噗哈哈哈地笑了出来。电次听到他笑，还以为一准就成了，没想到他变脸比翻书都快，上一秒还笑着下一秒就沉下来表情一脸凶样。  
“你脑子坏了吗？在学校里！带烟！”他恶狠狠地指着电次，“我不管你是抽烟还是嚼烟头，你没看过学生手册吗？香烟这种东西，禁止出现在我们学校范围！”  
电次暗自腹诽着你身为校长还在学校里公然喝酒呢，却也没法反驳什么，只好灰溜溜地往办公室门口走。  
谁知道刚一推门，三四个扭开瓶口被串成一串的水瓶争先恐后地砸了下来，拎了他一头一身。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈臭老头，中招了吧！”

TBC


End file.
